Pikachu's Digital Adventure
by Black Omochao
Summary: An unexpected incident results in Pikachu ending up in the Digital World, as a digimon himself!
1. Prologue

I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new fic until one of my other one's is done, but I told my sister I would get this posted awhile ago, and I finally got it thought up, Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Digimon is owned by Bandai

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness, that's all there is now.<em>

_Darkness, all because of them._

_Those kids! And their digimon!_

_I will have vengeance!_

* * *

><p>The moon hung high in the sky above the peaceful place known as Pallet Town.<p>

Professor Oak sifted through papers in his lab; he was working late trying to figure out what he thought might be a new breakthrough in understanding where pokémon's energy based attacks came from. He carefully looked over every word written down before looking back at his calculations, he smiled, the excitement in his eyes not deterred by his exhaustion.

Suddenly, without warning a nearby computer seemed to turn itself on, the screen glowing with bright light.

"What!?" Oak cried in shock as the whole room shook. Papers and books floating right off the shelves, the power that seemed to be emitting from the computer suspending them in midair, and then, just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The computer went dark, and the papers and books fell to the ground.

Oak stood in awe at what just happened, he carefully walked over to the computer and looked it over. He knew he had to find out more about what just happened. Oak carefully pressed the power button turning the computer on; he braced himself for something else to happen, when nothing did he set to work; his previous work momentarily forgotten at the prospect of new discoveries.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky above Pallet Town, as a pokémon trainer known as Ash Ketchum; having returned home from his journey in the Johto region, was taking a break from traveling to spend some time home before he set off to the Hoenn region. Ash was right now enjoying a nice breakfast of pancakes, prepared by his loving mother.<p>

"This is great mom," Ash said as he happily gobbled down the breakfast, as his mother; Delia Ketchum watched her son with a smile.

"I'm just happy to have you home sweetie," she said kindly. "Ash?" Delia questioned when she heard a coughing sound, her eyes widened to see that her son appeared to be choking "ASH!?"

"Pikachu!" Ash's faithful first pokémon shouted; tackling Ash from the back and knocking the piece of food he was choking on out of his throat; Ash sighed of relief.

"Thanks Pikachu," Ash thanked, giving the electric mouse an appreciated pat on the head.

"Chaaa."

"Ash, you really need to be more careful," Ash's mother said in some relief. "Pikachu won't always be there to help you, you know."

"Oh come on mom, Pikachu and I will always be together," Ash disagreed, without hesitation.

"Pikachu pi," Pikachu said with a nod, climbing up onto his trainer's shoulder. Delia was about to say something else, but the phone rang, she looked at it and shrugged before walking over to it and answering it.

"Hello, Ketchum residence," Delia greeted. Ash and Pikachu glanced at one another briefly before looking back at Ash's mother as she talked on phone. "Oh, ok. We'll be right over," Delia said after a few minutes, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Ash asked his mother, who smiled.

"Oh, that was Professor Oak, he says he's made an amazing new discovery and wants us right over," Delia explained, Ash nodded and stood up from his chair, eager to see what this amazing discovery was.

* * *

><p>The walk to Professor Oak's lab wasn't very long. But it felt long to Ash; who was excited to see what it is that the brilliant professor had come up with. Pikachu chuckled at his trainer's eagerness, though he had to admit he was feeling a bit eager himself.<p>

"Well, here we are!" the young trainer announced as he knocked at the door, Oak soon opened the door to let them in. "So Professor, what discovery have you made?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pika pika," Pikachu said looking around, as Delia followed her son and his starter into the lab.

"It's over here, Ash," Oak said; full of eagerness himself, ready to show what he believed to be a discovery of amazing proportions. Ash walked over to where the professor pointed and stared blankly.

"It's a computer?" Ash questioned, feeling somewhat disappointed that what he came here to see appeared to be just a plain old computer.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned; feeling something off about the computer.

"Now Ash, I'm sure there's more to it than just what you see," Delia said, walking beside her son.

"That's correct Delia," Oak said, walking in front of them and placing his hand atop the computer. "Tell me Ash, have you ever wondered if other worlds existed?" Oak asked Ash eagerly, the boy looked to be in thought for a moment before answering.

"Well maybe sometimes, but I've never really put much thought into the idea." Ash answered as best he could. Pikachu continued to stare at the computer screen intensely; he carefully jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began walking towards it.

"Well Ash, everything about the possibilities of alternate realities, or other worlds up until now has just been theory," Oak said before turning back to the computer. "But now I believe I may have made a ground breaking discovery, you see, just about a week before you came home something happened."

"Something happened?" Ash asked, not noticing Pikachu climbing up the chair in front of the computer to get a better look at it.

"Yes, you see, one night when I was working, my computer somehow turned itself on. It glowed brightly gravity almost seemed to be suspended within the short timeframe that this occurred."

"Oh my," Delia spoke with concern; she was surprised to hear about this supposed incident.

"I believe this was another world trying to make contact with our own; through the computer. I looked throughout my computers data after the incident and I think I found a change that may have been caused by this. I tried to access it, but I hadn't figured it out just yet, but now the computer seems to be acting as a link of sorts between the worlds," Oak explained as Pikachu sniffed at the computer screen, slipping a bit and pressing the power button in the process. "All we need to do is to learn how the communication works. This could revolutionize our very perception of reality; just think of-" Oak was saying when the computer began glowing brightly.

"Pika!?" Pikachu gasped as he felt the glowing computer screen drawing him closer to it.

"Professor, what's going on!?" Ash cried he immediately tried to grab Pikachu but the glow of the screen began growing in intensity; nearly blinding the three humans, who instinctively covered their eyes. Pikachu tried to reach out to his trainer, but he felt the pull from the computer getting stronger, Pikachu was soon pulled right through the screen.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called out as the light faded from the computer screen. Ash, Delia, and Oak slowly uncovered their eyes and looked around.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out for his missing pokémon, knowing something had happened to him.

* * *

><p>Pikachu found himself floating in absolute darkness. He looked around in curiosity, he felt weightless, he then noticed something; hundreds-no-thousands, maybe even millions of little ones and zero's, floating all around him. He sighed; he didn't want to be here-wherever here was-he wanted to get back home.<p>

Pikachu took another look around the darkness for anything that could possibly be an exit, but could find none, it was then that he caught site of something horrifying: his tail appeared to be dissolving. Pikachu gasped as his tail vanished, followed by his body, quickly working its way up to his head, Pikachu gave a cry as he dissolved completely.

* * *

><p>There, don't know if it was any good, but I hope you enjoyed and give me pointers to help my writing, next chapter the digimon will show up.<p> 


	2. Welcome to the Digital World

And here is the next chapter, some things to note, this takes place after the end of Digimon season 1, but before the Diaboromon movie, also I consider Agumon and Gatomon to be brother and sister, I consider Gabumon and Patamon brothers also, but that isn't really referenced in this chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to the Digital World<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in the Digital World. Days like this were now common here thanks to the efforts of the Digidestined, and their digimon. Together they had defeated the evil Apocalymon, and restored peace to the digital world.<p>

On this day the Digidestined's digimon were enjoying a nice picnic at Primary Village; where all baby digimon are born.

Agumon; a small, yellow, dinosaur-like digimon happily ate a riceball before looking up at the sky.

"You know guys, I have to say that it's nice that the Digital world is finally at peace," Agumon said looking at each of his fellow chosen digimon, Patamon; a small orange digimon with wing-like ears nodded as he ate a cookie.

"I'll agree with you on that," Gabumon; a yellow, reptilian digimon wearing a wolf pelt said, as he picked up a sandwich.

"Ya, nice," a white, cat-like digimon, wearing a whistle around her neck, named Gatomon, who sat beside Agumon muttered in a slightly sad tone, Agumon looked at her in concern.

"Is everything all right, Gatomon?" Agumon asked; he had noticed she was a bit down lately, and if Gatomon was having any problems Agumon wanted to help her.

"Everything is great, Agumon, I mean, everything is peaceful, and there has been no evil in awhile," Gatomon said, while giving a small smile.

"But…" Agumon led, knowing she had something on her mind. Gatomon sighed in defeat again before answering.

"I miss Kari, and the others," Gatomon said, the digimon glanced at each other as what Gatomon had said sunk in, the other digimon soon nodded, they felt the same way about their partners and friends. "Sometimes I just wish we could see them again," Gatomon hung her head sadly, Agumon put his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel Gatomon, I miss Tai every day, Kari too, heck, I miss all of them," Agumon said before he, himself gave a sigh. "But, the portal between the digital and human worlds only opens when the Digital World is in danger."

"He's right, there is nothing we can do," Tentomon said, though he too felt sad about this fact. Gatomon nodded.

"You're right. But still, I can't help but miss them," Gatomon said, a thick silence filled the air, for several moments as the digimon contemplated the thought of their partners, after about three minutes of silence Gomamon decided he'd had enough.

"So does anyone else want some of that pie?" the white seal-like digimon asked, eyeing the apple pie on the picnic blanket with hungry eyes. Gatomon glared at Gomamon, before she picked the pie up.

"You want it?" Gatomon asked holding the pie up, Gomamon nodded; eyeing the pie with a longing look, Gatomon smirked. "Then have it!" Gatomon exclaimed; tossing the pie towards Gomamon, before Gomamon knew what hit him he was covered in gooey apples, with a pie crust on his head like a hat. Patamon laughed at Gomamon's predicament, Gomamon glared at him and picked up some of the pie filling, before throwing it at Patamon.

"Hey!" Patamon yelled; not liking getting hit with apple pie filling. Gabumon glared at Gomamon, before he tossed his sandwich at him; Gomamon ducked and the sandwich hit Palmon, Palmon glared at Gabumon before smirking.

"Oh, it is on!" Palmon said with a smirk. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon called out, her vine-like fingers then stretched out and picked up several dish's off of the picnic blanket before tossing them, hitting all the other digimon in the face with various foods, before they knew it all the digimon were throwing food at one another in a food fight free for all, eventually it stopped, they looked at each other for several moments, seeing each other covered in food; they suddenly burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>Elecmon gave a soft sigh of content as he placed the last sleeping baby digimon into its cradle. The caretaker looked around at all the sleeping baby digimon, they had made a bit of a fuss earlier, but now he had managed to get them all to sleep.<p>

Elecmon was about to go and catch some fish for when the babies woke up but his ears perked at the sound of a groan; he looked around before he spotted what had made the sound; a yellow creature lying on the ground a few feet away. Elecmon approached the being he was sure was a digimon and gave a gasp of surprise when he got close enough to get a good look at it, it was a digimon, Elecmon was sure of that, but it was one Elecmon could not identify.

Elecmon carefully poked the mystery digimon and it made a small grunt, Elecmon backed away slightly before running off.

* * *

><p>"Well, that wasn't the most productive picnic, but it sure was fun," Biyomon said, wiping herself clean of any food, the other digimon nodded, having already finished cleaning themselves.<p>

"Ya, until you started throwing those walnuts, then it just got painful," Agumon said, rubbing his head, Gatomon gave a small giggle, and Agumon gave her a slight glare in return.

"Come on bro, they didn't hurt that bad," Gatomon giggled, Agumon did give a little smile at Gatomon calling him "bro."

Agumon and Gatomon, as well as Gabumon and Patamon, had decided to start considering themselves as siblings shortly after their partners had left. The partner digimon had never had much of a concept of family before their partners came, especially Gatomon, and while it was likely they would never have anything like parents, they were enjoying their new sibling bonds, as well as the continued bonds of friendship between all eight of them and their partners.

"I beg to differ," Tentomon muttered from his position on the ground, rubbing his head with one of his claw-like arms.

"That's nice, but we still need to find my pelt!" Gabumon cried, wearing the picnic blanked around himself as not to expose his yellow, reptilian form. Gomamon was rolling on the ground laughing at Gabumon's predicament. "Shut up! You're the one who took my pelt and threw it!" Gabumon accused the laughing seal. "Why did you even do that? My pelt's not food!"

"I found it!" Patamon yelled out, flying over to Gabumon; the pelt over his head, Gabumon took the pelt with a look of gratitude in his eyes and pat Patamon on the head.

"Thank you Patamon," Gabumon thanked, he took the picnic blanket off of his body, Gomamon suddenly burst into a new fit of laughter seeing Gabumon's naked exterior. Gabumon quickly put the pelt on and went back to glaring at Gomamon, he was even considering shooting him with a Blue Blaster, but that train of thought was cut short by the sound of Elecmon running over.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Elecmon called, the eight chosen digimon looked at the red, furry caretaker in confusion.

"What did you find Elecmon?" Patamon asked, gliding over to Elecmon.

"I think it was a digimon, but it was one I could not identify," Elecmon explained, the chosen digimon looked confused at this statement. All digimon knew of every type of digimon due to a complex database of them programmed into their mental data, if there was a digimon Elecmon could not identify, then it must have been a new one, recently created by some means.

"Where did you see this digimon, Elecmon?" Tentomon asked; curious about this unidentifiable digimon.

"It was over here, come on," Elecmon said, he looked around before he began running in the direction he had come from, intent on leading the eight digimon to the creature he had seen.

"Hey Gatomon, do you think Elecmon really found an unidentifiable digimon?" Agumon asked Gatomon, who looked a bit skeptical.

"I'm not so sure, I think he may have just been mistaken," Gatomon stated, while they followed the red rookie, but her thoughts soon changed when they reached the spot where Elecmon found the alleged digimon, it still lay in the spot Elecmon had found it at, the digimon stared for a few moments before Palmon spoke.

"Should we…wake it up?" Palmon asked the digimon looked at each other.

"Well, of course we wake it up," Agumon finally said. "I mean, even if we don't know what kind of digimon it is, it's still a digimon," Agumon said, he approached the yellow, furry creature and shook it gently. "Hey, pal, wake up."

"Five more minutes Ash," the yellow creature muttered, turning over slightly, confusing Agumon.

"Ash?" Agumon questioned; looking at his fellow chosen digimon as well as Elecmon; most of which looked just as confused as him. Gatomon gave an annoyed look before she stepped over to the digimon, she looked at its long mouse-like tail on the ground, lifted her foot, and gave it a good stomp, the digimon's eyes shot open and it got up with a cry of pain.

"What's going on!?" Pikachu cried, looking around frantically, he took a step back seeing nine unidentifiable pokémon-or at least what he believed to be pokémon, Pikachu almost panicked but quickly tried to regain his composure, just because he had never seen pokémon like these before did not mean they were dangerous. "Um, hi, look um can you please tell me where I am?" Pikachu asked, looking around.

"You don't know?" Biyomon asked, confused that a digimon wouldn't know about the place where all digimon were reborn at when they died, Pikachu shook his head, he had never seen this place before, and wasn't even sure how he got here.

"Why you're at Primary Village," Elecmon said, Pikachu's confusion did not waver.

"Primary Village?" Pikachu questioned.

"Ya, you know, where all us digimon are hatched, well not all of us, but most of us" Agumon said, feeling like he was telling someone stuff they should already know.

"Digimon?" Pikachu said, his confusion never greater, Gatomon eyed him strangely.

"Ya, speaking of which, what kind of digimon are you?" Gatomon asked, circling him.

"What, I'm not-" Pikachu began but stopped when he spotted his tail on the ground, it was not as it should be, instead of his flat, lightning bolt shaped tail, there was a long tail resembling that of a Raticate, except unlike the hairless tail of a Raticate, it was covered by the same yellow fur that covered his body.

Pikachu turned and ran from the nine digimon and over to a puddle he spotted, he looked into the puddle and gasped at his reflection, he looked mostly like his normal self, but along with his changed tail he was slightly larger than normal, his head was more defined from his body and his ears were also a bit larger than before, his cheeks no longer had red circles on them, now having red, lightning bolt shaped streaks in their place, his snout was slightly longer and more distinct, and his normally black eyes had been changed to an emerald green.

Pikachu stepped away from the puddle with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Hey, you ok pal?" Gabumon asked gently; Pikachu just shook his head frantically.

"What happened to me!?" Pikachu suddenly shouted, all of the digimon stepped back in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked, tilting his head in confusion, Pikachu breathed heavily, calming himself down, before he explained.

"I don't even know, one minute, I'm my old self, the next moment the computer glows and I get sucked in! Then I wake up here, like this!" Pikachu explained, losing his composure as he did. "I just want to know what happened!" Gatomon's ears had perked when Pikachu said 'computer' and looked at him.

"Wait, you said you got sucked into a computer, are you saying you're from the real world?" Gatomon asked the mouse-like creature, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well of course I am," Pikachu said, and then gave Gatomon an odd look. "Wait, are you saying this is not the real world?"

"No, it's the Digital World," Tentomon said, Pikachu seemed to be in thought.

"Digital? Like on a computer?" Pikachu questioned, and received several nods. "I really did get sucked into the computer," Pikachu said in disbelief. "But, I've gone into the computer before, it wasn't anything like this," Pikachu said, looking at the beautiful scenery of the Digital World.

"Maybe we should ask Gennai," Agumon suggested, Pikachu looked unsure.

"Who is Gennai," Pikachu asked. "And how could he help?"

"Trust us, he's smart," Gatomon said, the digimon except for Elecmon urged for Pikachu to follow them. Pikachu didn't look very enthusiastic about blindly following some pokémon he just met, but he wanted answers, and he wasn't really in any position to find them himself, so he followed. Elecmon watched them leave, before the sound of a baby digimon crying startled him, he then ran off to get back to work.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, if you review be sure to tell me what you think of Pikachumon's design, I wanted to make him look like a digimon without changing him to the point where he was unrecognizable, also wanted to make him look slightly more like a mouse, also if you spot any mistakes be sure to tell me so I can fix them, and of course a real review of the chapter is appreciated as well, I like constructive criticism, but I don't like it when that's all that's in the review.<p> 


	3. The Journey Begins

Well finally got this chapter done, longer then I thought it would be, I know the fight scene is terrible, but please bare with me, I'm still trying to get better at them, I don't own anything except Pikachumon's design

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Journey Begins<p>

* * *

><p>Pikachu looked about the forest as he followed the nine strange pokémon that had found him when he woke up in this strange world. He wasn't sure how any of this had happened, one moment he was in Professor. Oak's lab, the next he was sucked into the computer and woke up in a place-or world as the case may be, that he was completely alien to.<p>

"So, what kind of pokémon are you guys anyway?" Pikachu asked after thinking for a moment, though he wasn't even sure if they were pokémon anymore, he wanted to know for sure.

"Um, what's a pokémon?" Gomamon asked turning back to look at the yellow, electric mouse, Pikachu looked surprised at Gomamon's question.

"Wait, you don't know what a pokémon is?" Pikachu asked in shock, a pokémon not knowing what a pokémon was-that was nearly impossible! Pikachu was now seriously considering his theory that they were in fact not pokémon.

"No, is it some sort of digimon?" Biyomon asked, looking to Pikachu with a confused look on her face, Pikachu wasn't sure what she meant by digimon, he scratched his head-he did vaguely remember them mentioning something called a "digimon" when he had woken up, but he didn't really have any clue what a "digimon" was.

"Speaking of which, what sort of digimon are you?" Gatomon asked; a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"Actually, I'm a pokémon; I'm not even really sure what a digimon is," Pikachu stated, the nine creatures looked at one another, pondering what he said. "So what is a digimon?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Well, to put it simple, we are digimon, digital monsters if you will," Gabumon said gesturing towards himself. "As are most creatures in the digital world."

"With a few exceptions," Gomamon added, thinking about several non-digimon entities they had previously encountered in the Digital World, but mostly his fish friends.

"Digital monsters?" Pikachu questioned, the first thing that came to mind from that thought was porygon; the digital pokémon that he had encountered only once before, could these creatures called digimon have something to do with it?

"So anyway I'm Gomamon," Gomamon introduced himself, knocking Pikachu out of his train of thought. Pikachu looked at Gomamon to see him holding out his flipper which the electric mouse shook with a small smile, he didn't know where he was, or what a digimon was, but more friends was always a good thing.

"I'm Agumon," Agumon announced holding his clawed hand out to Pikachu who shook it eagerly, the other digimon soon began to introduce themselves to Pikachu who was happy that these creatures were so eager to make friends. After all, in a strange, new world, it is better to have friends, after shaking the hands, paws, or claws, of most of the creatures, he finally came to the last one; the white cat wearing gloves on her paws, as well as a whistle around her neck.

"I'm Gatomon," she said; grasping his paw with her own gloved one, Pikachu was sure he had caught a glimpse of a scar underneath the glove as they shook paws, but didn't say anything; it wasn't any of his business, and he didn't want to ruin the cheerful mood.

"It's really nice to meet all of you, I'm Pikachu," Pikachu said; feeling it was only appropriate for him to introduce himself, the digimon looked slightly confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well it's nice to meet you Pikachu," Patamon said, giggling slightly at the little rhyme he had made. "But really, why doesn't your name end with mon?" Patamon asked, very curious about this unexplained development.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but pokémon's names don't usually end with mon," Pikachu answered, he had noticed that each of the digimon's names ended with 'mon' and had guessed that it was just a trait of these 'digimon' and by Patamon's confusion on his own name, he assumed he was correct.

"Ya about that, you still haven't told us what a…"pokémon" is," Gatomon said, looking Pikachu in the eyes. "You said you came from the real world, so care to explain the whole thing?" she asked, unconsciously clutching the whistle that hung from the string around her neck, if Pikachu was from the real world that meant he could possibly have a way to travel between it and the Digital World, and they could see their human friends again, she could see Kari.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, we just live there with humans, we work together sometimes, sometimes we're at conflict, people catch and battle us-"

"What!?" all the digimon gasped interrupting Pikachu, who stopped his explanation and was surprised to see the digimon staring at him; their eyes all wide with horror.

"They, catch and battle you!?" Palmon asked in shock, Pikachu nodded; before he decided to explain further.

"Well yes, you see from what I understand, when a human turns ten he or she can get a starter pokémon, and then they go out, they can catch more pokémon by battling us in the wild and catching us with devices called pokeballs-" at the word "pokeball" Pikachu paused and gave a slight shiver; he REALLY hated those things.

Pikachu was stiff for a moment, thinking about what it was like to be in a pokeball, before he realized that he had stopped talking and continued where he left off. "-And basically they enter us in competitions, mostly battling ones" Pikachu finished explaining the basics, he then frowned at the horrified expressions that were still on the digimon's faces.

"That's horrible!" Agumon yelled out, Pikachu tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked; he didn't see what the big deal was about, he thought he had explained it well enough.

"It's like slavery!" Gatomon hissed; she was now glaring at Pikachu, how could he be so OK with how this; pokémon battling thing worked.

"What? No it's not, sure some trainers do treat pokémon like slaves, but the police take care of them," Pikachu assured, the digimon however did not look any more accepting of the world Pikachu had explained, Pikachu sighed. "Look guys, maybe you're different than pokémon, but we like to fight, it's part of our nature," Pikachu explained, but it didn't seem to help the digimon's opinion on the matter, if anything they looked more uneasy. "So-um how do digimon work?" Pikachu asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, well we're monsters made out of computer data basically, and we live here," Tentomon began to explain. "We basically take the place of humans, animals, and I guess pokémon in our world, a lot of us live in towns, cities and villages, but some of us also just live out in the wild, and we just live our lives, though sometimes we fight."

"But because we need to! Not for some sort of sick thrill!" Gatomon growled, glaring at Pikachu, Pikachu took a step back, sensing the hostility coming from the feline digimon.

"Um, shouldn't we get moving again?" Palmon asked, hoping to restore the peace.

"Your right Palmon, we can't get to Gennai just standing here and talking," Agumon said as he began to lead the group through the forest, Gatomon gave Pikachu another glare before turning her back to him, Pikachu gave a sigh, he spotted Agumon and walked over to him, hoping he would be a bit more accepting of Pikachu's company.

"So under what circumstances do you need to fight," Pikachu questioned, hoping he had not picked a bad topic.

"Well the worst happens when an evil digimon tries to take over the Digital World," Agumon replied, not seeming to mind the question; much to Pikachu's relief. "But mostly just when an angry or feral digimon is being unreasonable," Agumon finished explaining and Pikachu nodded in understanding, neither were aware of the large creature that was watching their group; well hidden within the foliage around them, as they continued their trek though a swift rustle caught their attention.

"Did any of you hear that?" Patamon questioned, as he hovered near Gabumon; who was looking around as carefully as he could, the rest of the digimon soon followed his lead, looking around for any sign of a threat, while Pikachu sniffed the air, unsure of what the digimon were expecting, but having encountered enough aggressive wild pokémon to know that while traveling in a forest, one must be wary.

A few moments passed, and noting happened, much to the group of nine's relief.

"Maybe it was just a stray in-training," Gomamon commented as the other eight monsters began to ease up.

"Brown Stingers!"

"Move!" Agumon hastily yelled before the other digimon, and Pikachu, quickly moved to avoid several incoming stingers. The team of nine looked up to see a creature that was recognizable to the eight residents of this world, though Pikachu did not recognize it, he did notice it carried a passing resemblance to a pokémon known as beedrill, and judging by the random attack Pikachu was worried their behavior may resemble each other's too.

"What kind of digimon is that!?" Pikachu asked, taking a few steps back; taking in the appearance of the giant insect digimon, despite its resemblance to beedrill, there were many differences to note, for one, it was much larger than any beedrill he had ever seen, at least as large as a flygon, and while a beedrill had no visible mouth, this creature possessed a dangerous looking beak, along with a set of mandibles on the sides of it, it's large, leathery, purplish-red wings were quite the contrast to a beedrill's colorless insect wings.

The creature glared down at the group giving Pikachu a look at its face, and a view of another difference between this creature and a beedrill, in place of eyes the digimon possessed four zigzag shaped streaks, but despite this Pikachu could feel that they were being glared at.

"A Flymon, and she looks angry," Tentomon identified, cutting Pikachu's observations short, but he supposed that might be a good thing, as the newly identified Flymon looked like she wanted a fight.

"You are in my territory!" the Flymon announced in a tone that said she was not very kind to trespassers, the digimon all looked at each other as Pikachu watched them and hoped they knew what to do, they did not want a fight, but it looked like Flymon might not be a reasonable digimon, eventually their eyes turned to Agumon who looked a little nervous, but stepped forward; towards Flymon. While Tai, as well as their other human partners were gone, it was generally agreed that Agumon would take the roll of leadership, he was not one to let his friends down, but he hoped Flymon was more reasonable than she looked.

"Look," Agumon began; Flymon made no immediate motion to attack so Agumon decided to explain things to her. "we're sorry but we just-"

"Brown Stingers!" Agumon's explanation was cut off by the large stingers nearly knocking his head off.

"I don't think Flymon wants to talk this out!" Gatomon growled getting into a fighting stance in front of Agumon, her eyes narrowed at Flymon, nobody would attack her brother and get away with it!

All the digimon stood ready to fight, Tentomon turned to Pikachu.

"This would be one of the cases where we would fight," Tentomon stated before focusing back on Flymon, Pikachu nodded, then glared at Flymon, electric sparks flaring from his cheeks and determination in his emerald eyes.

"Ok then, I'll show you what I got." Pikachu said as he joined the chosen digimon against Flymon.

"You puny snacks think you can take me!? Ha! Brown Stingers!" Flymon yelled; launching several stingers, the digimon and Pikachu dodged the stingers.

"Ok battle pet, this is called an attack!" Gatomon sneered at Pikachu before jumping towards Flymon. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled; hitting Flymon with her paw and knocking the giant bee into a tree trunk, Pikachu raised an eyebrow at Gatomon's attempt to insult him; 'battle pet.'

"She really doesn't get it," Pikachu said, with a shake of his head, before turning his focus back to the battle.

"Oh I know what an attack is! Check this out!" Pikachu said as he got ready to attack Flymon. "What type is Flymon?" Pikachu asked, giving Tentomon a side-glance.

"Virus" Tentomon answered, much to Pikachu's confusion.

"Virus? Oh who cares, it flies so I hope this is effective!" Pikachu exclaimed as he prepared to attack, hoping his attacks still worked in his altered body.

* * *

><p>"Gennai how much further do we need to walk?" a large green digimon called Ogremon groaned, Gennai had gotten him to follow him, something about a 'anomaly' in the Digital World, and that he should come with him just in case, Ogremon figured that Gennai had simply gotten him and not any other digimon because he was closest, still Ogremon found it annoying that he had to come at all.<p>

"Not much further Ogremon, I detected the closer anomaly nearby," Gennai said as he led Ogremon through the forest.

"But isn't this the kind of thing the Digidestined would be called for?" Ogremon asked, an annoyed tone to his voice, Gennai gave a light chuckle.

"Well Ogremon, since they aren't here I can only assume this doesn't concern the fate of the Digital World," '_at least not yet_' Gennai added in thought.

"Thunderbolt!" a voice announced catching both Gennai and Ogremon's attention, Gennai gestured for Ogremon to be quiet, and they peered through the foliage and looked upon a battle going on between the Digidestine's digimon, a strange digimon they had never seen before, and a Flymon.

Pikachu shot out an electric shock that struck Flymon; Flymon gave a screech of pain as electricity surged throughout her body.

"That was a pretty good attack Pikachu," Agumon complimented before he noticed Flymon had recovered and looked like she was going to attack again. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted blasting a small fireball at Flymon, Flymon dodged the attack and gave a roar, she flew towards Agumon and pinned him to the ground.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted; launching an electric shock at Flymon, knocking her off of Agumon.

"Seems we have something in common," Pikachu commented to Tentomon.

"It appears so," Tentomon nodded, Flymon growled as the digimon circled her in defensive positions.

"Just leave now Flymon, this doesn't need to be a fight!" Gabumon pleaded, Flymon gave an angered growl.

"Too late! It already is!" Flymon hissed. "Poison Powder!"

"Don't breathe it!" Palmon shouted as Flymon released a cloud of poisonous powder.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot her spiral of fire out at Flymon after backing away from the cloud; Flymon looked weakened, but still ready to fight.

"You children cannot defeat me!" Flymon mocked.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu shouted, moving at lightning speed and striking Flymon right in the thorax.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon called out as Pikachu jumped away from Flymon, Flymon noticed the incoming attack a moment too late and suffered a direct hit, Flymon looked slightly woozy from the hit but soon regained her composure, she gave the group of a digimon an intense glare, but after several moments she flew off.

"Should we follow her?" Pikachu asked, concerned that Flymon might do more to hurt them if they let her go.

"There's no need, she just decided we were not worth the effort," Gatomon coldly commented, Pikachu's ears drooped slightly at Gatomon's tone.

"Well either way, I am impressed," a voice said, the digimon looked surprised at the sound of the voice and turned to the foliage as an old man walked into the clearing, followed by a large, green ogre-like creature.

"Gennai? Ogremon?" Gabumon identified in confusion seeing the one they were going to see; and one of their old friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ogremon grunted. "Gennai grabbed me and said we were going to find an anomaly or something," Ogremon tried to explain, but it didn't look like he was even sure what he was talking about, thankfully Gennai stepped in to explain.

"You see, I detected that there was an anomaly in the Digital World," Gennai explained before he glanced down at Pikachu. "And I think I may have found it," Pikachu grew uneasy as all eyes fell on him.

"So…Do we attack it?" Ogremon asked looking at Pikachu with suspicion, Pikachu backed away, Gatomon hissed at him.

"You know I wasn't sure I bought your story at first, not only is it messed up, but our partners never mentioned anything like that to us, and when we were in the real world we saw nothing like you!" Pikachu was getting really nervous, he knew he was not lying, but now it didn't look like any words could get him out of this.

"Now hold on a moment!" Agumon called out, stopping Gatomon and Ogremon from stepping any closer to Pikachu. "Gennai just said he was an anomaly, that doesn't mean he's bad, does it Gennai?" Agumon looked at Gennai expectantly who nodded.

"Correct, I know something is out of place, but I'm not sure how so," Gennai said before turning and beginning to walk away. "Come, I will tell you all I know at my house."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot we still have to walk all the way there," Gomamon groaned and the other digimon sighed; after fighting Flymon, none of them were really in the mood for a long walk.

"Nonsense," Gennai cut in; catching all of their attention. "I may be an old man, but I need to keep track of problems in the Digital World, and also be able to get to you at anytime, don't you think I'd have a quick way to get home?"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Pikachu muttered in awe, looking at the interior of Gennai's home. Gennai had brought him and the eight chosen digimon to a nearby beach and surprised everyone by opening a pathway in the water that lead to this house. Gennai had explained that he could move his home as it was still in the water, which Pikachu supposed was an explanation for his new friends, as they thought this place would take much longer to reach.<p>

Ogremon had chosen to stand guard back on the beach, he wondered what he needed to guard them from, after all, they were underwater, but after Flymon's attack Pikachu deduced that digimon weren't always friendly, and if a place like this existed, there was strong chance there were digimon that could get to them.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gennai laughed seeing Pikachu scurrying about his house in wonder, occasionally looking out the windows at the fish that swam about.

"I still don't quite understand, so is Pikachu from the real world or not?" Tentomon asked, feeling rather confused by the events following the Flymon attack. He had initially believed Pikachu's explanation of being from the real world, but after thinking about it; it just did not add up, also the battling thing Pikachu had mentioned was still rather unnerving, as evident by Gatomon keeping a suspicious eye on Pikachu.

"Well, yes, and no," Gennai answered Tentomon, confusing the digimon and Pikachu. "From what I can tell Pikachu is from a real world, but he's not from the real world we know," Gennai said, confusing the nine monsters further. "You see, the reason me and Ogremon found you was because I had detected a strange disturbance in the Digital World, as if it had been breached by an outside force," Gennai explained as the digimon started to think.

"Could this have anything to do with what Professor. Oak was talking about?" Pikachu wondered; the digimon and Gennai all looked at him.

"What is it this Professor. Oak was talking about Pikachu?" Gennai asked, Pikachu thought back, trying to recall the pokémon professor's explanation.

"Well, he was talking about how he thought another world had tried to contact him through the computer, and that he was trying to find a way to communicate back to it or something," Pikachu stopped explaining as he tried to recall Professor. Oak's exact words.

"Or something?" Gatomon questioned, still not trusting Pikachu.

"I'm sorry, I can't really remember, I wasn't paying that much attention," Pikachu sighed, Gatomon's eyes narrowed at him, but she seemed to calm slightly when Agumon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gatomon, there's no reason to take anything out on Pikachu, I'm sure he is just as clueless as us," Agumon said calmly, Gatomon sighed and rubbed her head.

"But is his presence going to be a problem?" Gatomon asked, turning to Gennai.

"I do not believe so, he may have disrupted the fabric of the Digital World slightly when he entered but he seems to have settled well," Gennai said, Pikachu suddenly remembered another of his problems at those words and decided to voice his confusion on the matter.

"So wait, is that why I look like this?" Pikachu asked, gesturing towards his own body, Gennai looked at him and seemed to think.

"Hmm, so you don't normally look this way?" Gennai asked; Pikachu shook his head.

"No, I mean I'm somewhat similar, but no, I don't look this way," Pikachu said while picturing his normal appearance in his head.

"I'll bet," Gatomon muttered; picturing a more monstrous version of Pikachu in her head, she simply could not get over that Pikachu enjoyed fighting at his trainers command.

"Well that is interesting, perhaps the Digital World in fact turned you into a digimon in order for it to accept you," Gennai theorized.

"So I'm…a digimon?" Pikachu asked, trying to understand.

"I am thinking that is a distinct possibility," Gennai said with a nod.

"But our partners never turned into digimon when they came to the Digital World," Patamon pointed out, Gennai nodded once more.

"True, but the circumstances were certainly different," Gennai seemed to ponder this before turning back to them. "Ether way, his presence doesn't appear to be doing any real harm," this calmed the eight chosen digimon, but Pikachu still looked concerned.

"But even so, how do I get home, I mean no offense to any of you or your world, but I'm needed back home," '_Ash most likely won't be able to last a day without me,_' Pikachu thought with a chuckle.

"Pikachu, I think there may be a way, but I'm not certain," Gennai said, he then made a hand motion and a large holographic map appeared, the digimon looked at the map in surprise and amazement.

"Gennai, what is that?" Tentomon asked in amazement, Gennai chuckled.

"This is how I detected Pikachu's presence, and the other anomaly," Gennai explained.

"Other anomaly?" Gatomon questioned, Gennai nodded before pointing to a little glow on the map.

"This is where we are, the glow is Pikachu, as even as he's stabilized he still is detected as an anomaly," Gennai then brought their attention to another area out in the forest, it was a larger, red glow. "And this is another anomaly that was detected, unlike Pikachu it clearly isn't stable."

"So wait, there's another pokémon here?" Pikachu wondered; Gennai shook his head.

"I don't think so, I think it might actually be a connection, to your world," Gennai said calmly, Pikachu's eyes widened, he glanced at the glow on the map, and then back at Gennai.

"But if there's a connection back to my world, why wasn't it where I landed in the Digital World?" Pikachu asked in confusion, Gennai seemed to think about this before he came to a conclusion.

"Well, you woke up at Primary Village; correct?" Gennai asked.

"Um, I think so," Pikachu said, looking to Agumon who nodded in confirmation.

"Well, it is possible that when you entered our world, your body had become formless data, which went to Primary Village to form you, the only reason you're not an egg I can think of is because your age was in your data," Gennai said his theory.

"So, I must go there then," Pikachu said, looking at the spot on the map, he then turned to the other digimon. "Thank you for your help with getting me onto my feet in this world, even though you may not understand how things work in my world and think me a savage for it, I will remember you," Pikachu smiled before he began leaving.

"Hold it!" Pikachu froze at Agumon's voice, suddenly fearing that maybe they didn't see this the way he did, and weren't going to let him leave, he slowly turned to Agumon; expecting to see anger, but was surprised to see a smile on the yellow dinosaurian's face. "You're not going without us," Pikachu looked shocked at Agumon's words. "We can't just let you go off on your own, if it's that far into the forest you're going to need our help."

Pikachu looked at each of the digimon, who all gave nods of agreement. Even Gatomon who he was sure held nothing but contempt for him nodded, Gatomon seemed to notice his eyes on her, they stared at each other for several seconds before Gatomon shook her head and turned her back to him.

"Best way to get you out of here faster," She commented coldly, Pikachu sighed and nodded.

"Well guys, I don't know what to say, thank you," Pikachu thanked before turning towards the door. "Now let's go!" he shouted in excitement.

"Not yet!" Gennai's voice called to the departing digimon "I think it would be best if you had a nice dinner and went tomorrow," Gennai said knowingly, Pikachu looked disappointed.

"But I'm not hungry," Pikachu protested, before his belly released a loud rumble.

"Seems your stomach disagrees," Gomamon chuckled, only for his own belly to rumble even louder than Pikachu's causing all the other occupants of the room to laugh. "We never did get to really eat that picnic," Gomamon muttered somewhat embarrassed, soon all the digimon's stomachs began rumbling loudly, before they all shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night, the lights were off and most of the digimon were sleeping-key word "most."<p>

Pikachu exited the room Gennai had let him stay in and looked around. He was feeling rather hungry, even after the delicious dinner Gennai had given them, he figured it wouldn't hurt to go get a midnight snack, there had to be some pokémon food around-or digimon food; as the case may be.

Pikachu wandered down the halls and sniffed around, he was about to go to the kitchen, when a sniffle caught his attention. Pikachu peeked around the corner and was surprised to see Gatomon; sitting alone, crying quietly, she looked very sad, Pikachu was considering going over and comforting her, but was startled by the feeling of a scaly hand on his shoulder.

Pikachu turned around ready to attack, but calmed down seeing it was just Agumon.

"I know what you're thinking," Agumon whispered; looking past Pikachu at Gatomon. "But please, don't."

"Why is she so sad?" Pikachu whispered back, Agumon looked slightly sad himself before he answered.

"Pikachu, to know Gatomon's story, you must learn all our story, come on," Agumon said before he led Pikachu away from Gatomon.

Gatomon glanced behind herself with some confusion, she had thought she had heard someone, but nobody was there.

Pikachu and Agumon made their way back to Pikachu's room and sat on the bed.

"Ok, let me start at the beginning," Agumon said, he then explained to Pikachu; basically everything, how he and the others met their partners, their travels, Devimon, finding their crests, Myotismon, meeting Gatomon, Kari becoming a digidestined, the Dark Master's Apocalymon, and finally the separation of them and their partners. "We all took it pretty hard, but Gatomon…she had things so hard before she found Kari, it was probably the hardest for her."

Pikachu thought of what Agumon said as he curled up to go to sleep, he heard Agumon shut the door as he left before he drifted to sleep, his earlier desire for a midnight snack forgotten.

* * *

><p>The morning had come and the group of digimon was now standing by the lake that Gennai's house was currently hidden under, and all getting ready to find what was Pikachu's best chance at getting home.<p>

"So are you sure you're all ready to go?" Gennai asked, standing nearby the departing group.

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality," Pikachu thanked before the group began to leave, Gennai's house's current location was not that far from the forest they needed to go through so they were confident this shouldn't be too hard. As the group moved towards their destination Pikachu glanced at Gatomon who was slightly ahead of him, Agumon had said not to say anything about what he saw last night, but he wanted to at least try and establish some friendship with her.

Gatomon noticed Pikachu approaching her and turned to him with some annoyance visible on her face. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong paw," Pikachu said, Gatomon didn't seem to react very much but he continued. "Anyway I know you kind of misunderstood how pokémon work, pokémon aren't savage, or battle crazed, or anything, we just enjoy battling, and when a trainer captures us, we form a special bond and it's like…I don't know…maybe what you had with Kari," Pikachu muttered; thinking about Ash, he hadn't even noticed he had said something that he shouldn't even have knowledge of, but Gatomon did.

"H-how do you know about Kari?" Gatomon muttered, the other digimon looked at the two, Agumon sighed, he had hoped Pikachu wouldn't bring up what he told him, and Gatomon wasn't sure how to respond.

"Hey, isn't that Ogremon?" Gomamon questioned; catching the other members of the groups attention, they looked to see Ogremon standing nearby, his back to them.

"Hey ya, wasn't he standing guard at Gennai's last night…what's he doing here now?" Palmon asked; they approached Ogremon who seemed to be breathing heavily, Pikachu decided to continue talking with Gatomon while the others talked with Ogremon.

"Look Gatomon-"

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon shouted; whacking his bone club at the digimon, catching Pikachu and Gatomon's attention as well, Ogremon was staring at them, breathing heavily with pure white, mindless eyes.

"Ogremon, what are you doing!?" Palmon asked in shock at her friend's actions.

"Battle, battle, battle!" Ogremon muttered mindlessly, before he lunged at the group.

* * *

><p>Well you know the drill, I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Journey into the Forest

Here's the next chapter of Pikachu's Digital Adventure, I hope its good enough, Pokémon is property of Nintendo and Digimon is property of Bandai.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Journey into the Forest<p>

* * *

><p>"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon shouted; swinging his club at the group of digimon; almost hitting Gomamon, and Palmon; who were luckily able to dodge the attack.<p>

"Ogremon what is wrong with you!?" Patamon exclaimed while hovering close to the mad digimon, but Ogremon just continued his mindless attack.

"Battle!" Ogremon shouted hitting Patamon with his club, knocking him back into the group.

"Patamon!" Gabumon yelled in concern, he ran over to his brother and looked him over as the other digimon faced Ogremon.

"What's with him?" Pikachu asked stepping forward.

"Don't know, we've never seen him like this…not even when he was our enemy," Palmon said; taking a defensive stance, Pikachu did not question the "enemy" thing and took an offensive stance.

"Well then we'll need to knock some sense into him," Pikachu said; his cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Wait, we're going to fight him?" Palmon asked in apprehension.

"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon shouted again, this time trying to hit Agumon who was knocked back by the attack, but got back to his feet with a flinch.

"Ogremon is out of control, I don't know what's wrong with him but fighting seems to be necessary right now," Agumon said; taking his own offensive stance, the other digimon looked at Agumon and Pikachu before looking at the crazed Ogremon.

"Fine than, we'll fight," Gatomon said stepping forward.

"No hard feelings Ogremon, but you've gone wacko," Gomamon said getting ready to fight. Ogremon growled before he lunged forward.

"Battle! Battle!" Ogremon growled as he swung his club around insanely.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled striking Ogremon who was knocked back.

"Nice shot!" Pikachu cheered but Gatomon scowled at him.

"Don't think I have forgotten what we were talking about, we'll finish that discussion after this!" Gatomon hissed. Pikachu frowned but gave a nod before glaring at Ogremon who was recovering from the attack.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted sending a fireball at Ogremon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted while shooting his own attack at Ogremon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon added her own attack to the onslaught; Ogremon gave off an animalistic scream of pain as he was hit by the three burning attacks; he fell to the ground clutching his face making noises of agony. Palmon slowly stepped forward but Tentomon grabbed her arm.

"Palmon don't!" Tentomon said frantically.

"But maybe he's back to normal, look at him!" Palmon exclaimed; pointing to Ogremon who was still on the ground making pained grunts. Tentomon looked at Ogremon and slowly released Palmon from his grip, well "grip" wasn't really the right word as Tentomon had no fingers; it was more like a hook holding something back. Palmon walked over to Ogremon cautiously and looked at him.

"Ogremon…are you, well you?" Palmon questioned. Ogremon's pained cries seemed to dissolve into animalistic laughter, Palmon suddenly felt uncomfortable and was about to run back to the group but.

"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yelled hitting Palmon with his fists; Palmon gasped as she fell to the ground and looked up at the laughing Ogremon who still had the mindless, battle hungry look in his eyes "Battle!"

"Thundershock!" Pikachu yelled out as his body sent out a bolt of electricity, Ogremon screamed as he was shocked, Palmon got up seeing Ogremon step back and launched her own attack.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's fingers extended into vine-like tendrils; which wrapped around Ogremon restraining him. Ogremon struggled against the vines that held him as the other digimon came over.

"We need to figure out how to snap him out of it!" Patamon exclaimed. The digimon all looked at Ogremon who was struggling violently against Palmon's Poison Ivy attack.

"Tentomon," Pikachu said looking towards the insect digimon who looked back at him. "I think a double shock might do it," Pikachu suggested and Tentomon gave the idea some thought.

"I suppose it is worth a try, if it doesn't work at the least it may knock him out and we can take him back to Gennai," Tentomon said.

"I was thinking along the lines of a shock to his brain might make him come to his senses," Pikachu explained, before turning to Ogremon. "But let's do this before he escapes! Thunderbolt!"

"Super Shocker!" the two electric struck Ogremon who cried out as electricity pulsed throughout his body. Palmon released her hold on Ogremon as she felt him lose consciousness and let him fall to the ground.

"Good thinking Pikachumon," Gomamon said looking at Pikachu, all of the digimon gave Gomamon an odd look.

"Pikachumon?" Biyomon asked Gomamon who smiled.

"You know, because he said he was Pikachu and he's a digimon now, so," Gomamon explained.

"Gomamon that's stupid," Gatomon said crossing her arms, Gomamon looked slightly dejected, but Pikachu walked over to him and placed his paw on his shoulder.

"I like it," Pikachu said with a smile Gomamon smiled back. "As long as I'm like this Pikachumon it is."

"Well I'm glad to see you embracing your digital side," Patamon said with a chuckle.

"But what about Ogremon?" Palmon asked while looking at the unconscious champion.

"I really don't know, how do you think he got like that?" Agumon asked, the other digimon looked at one another and could only shrug, they couldn't figure out what could drive Ogremon to behave this way. While the digimon were trying to think this through Ogremon began to stir.

"What's going on..?" Ogremon's voice startled the digimon who looked to see the green champion getting to his feet; the digimon took defensive stances as Ogremon looked at each of them, Seeing that Ogremon was not attacking them the digimon slowly calmed down, Palmon took a cautious step forward.

"Ogremon? Are you…you?" Palmon repeated what she had asked earlier, hoping she would get a better response than before.

"What do you mean by that?" Ogremon asked with a confused look on his face; the group of smaller digimon gave some sighs of relief much to Ogremon's confusion. "What happened?"

"So, you don't remember anything?" Pikachumon asked Ogremon who shook his head.

"Ogremon, you attacked us, you kept yelling "Battle" and seemed to have lost all sensibility," Agumon explained. Ogremon looked surprised for a moment before looking down; ashamed.

"I attacked you?" Ogremon asked, shame and disbelief in his voice.

"You really don't remember?" Agumon asked; Ogremon just shook his head once more.

"The last thing I remember I was just standing guard outside of Gennai's house last night, and then I just…blacked out," Ogremon said thinking back to last night.

"But how did this happen?" Patamon asked; nobody seemed to have an answer as they all looked to each other.

"You should probably go back to Gennai while we get Pikachumon home," Agumon said to Ogremon who thought it was a good idea.

"Ya, you're right, maybe he can figure out what happened to me, but um, Pikachumon?" Ogremon questioned looking at Pikachumon who smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I'm a digimon after all," Pikachumon said with a chuckle, Ogremon gave a small chuckle of his own and pat Pikachumon on the head.

"You're fitting in just fine kid," Ogremon said before he began his return to Gennai's house. Soon all the digimon were headed to the forest and supposedly Pikachumon's way home.

"Pikachumon…please, how stupid," Gatomon muttered to herself while glaring at the yellow rodent, Pikachumon noticed this and looked towards her, Gatomon and Pikachumon stared at each other for a few moments before a voice snapped them out of it.

"Well let's get in there!" Gomamon exclaimed eagerly. Pikachumon and Gatomon blinked, Gatomon shook her head and turned away from Pikachumon with scowl on her face. Gomamon was about to rush into the forest but Tentomon quickly flew in front of him and pushed him back.

"Wait a moment Gomamon, we don't know what we'll run into in there," Tentomon said, but Gomamon pushed him aside.

"Oh come on, we've been in there before," Gomamon assured.

"Ya but last time we were in there we ended up getting attacked by another digimon," Biyomon pointed out.

"But we need to get Pikachumon home," Gabumon pointed out and Pikachumon frowned and found himself looking at the ground, Agumon patted him on the back.

"Hey Pikachumon don't look so down, we said we would help you, and we will," Agumon told the mouse-like digital monster before looking at the other chosen digimon. "Come on guys, we've faced Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon, we can get through a little forest!" Agumon encouraged.

"Ya, Flymon's probably long gone by now, and even if she's not we can take her, let's go!" Patamon cheered, the others could only chuckle at Patamon's cheerfulness.

The digimon trekked into the forest with the shared intent of getting Pikachumon back to his home, as they walked through the forest the digimon found it rather peaceful and began talking, mostly to Pikachumon as they were still pretty curious about him.

"So Pikachumon, what is it like back in your world, you know, besides what you've already told us?" Palmon asked Pikachumon who gave it a thought before answering.

"Well I live with my trainer Ash in our home; Pallet Town-well sort of," Pikachumon added the last part of his sentence to the confusion of his companions.

"Sort of?" Tentomon buzzed flying slightly above the ground, Pikachumon gave a nod.

"You see me and Ash travel a lot, you know catching pokémon, collecting badges, battling," Pikachumon smiled fondly at his memories, but frowned when he heard a scoff and turned to Gatomon who was glaring at him.

"Again with the battling! What is wrong with you!?" Gatomon growled.

"Gatomon!" Agumon scolded but Gatomon ignored him and continued to glare at Pikachumon, who was now glaring back at her.

"Look I already told you pokémon LIKE to battle!" Pikachumon told Gatomon sternly, he was getting rather annoyed with Gatomon's anger towards him and his kind's way of doing things.

"What kinds of creatures enjoy beating on one another!?" Gatomon hissed at Pikachumon.

"It's not beating on each other!" Pikachumon growled back at Gatomon, the other digimon could feel the tension between the two and it was making them uncomfortable.

"Hey, um, maybe we should talk about something else," Gomamon said trying to break the tension.

"You're right Gomamon," Gatomon said, seeming to calm down, the group other than Gatomon, and Pikachumon gave some sighs of relief. "What we should be talking about is how you knew about Kari!" Gatomon glared at Pikachumon again as all the digimon looked towards him. Pikachumon gulped, he felt cornered, and he couldn't just say Agumon told him, he didn't want to get Agumon in trouble.

In the short time Pikachumon had known these digimon he had found Agumon to be a very good friend to him, despite not knowing him long, and he couldn't just say something that could get him into trouble, but he didn't need to.

"I told him," Agumon stated, stepping in front of Pikachumon, Gatomon gave her brother a look of disbelief, while Pikachumon gave him a look of thanks.

"You what?" Gatomon questioned, not sure that she had heard right.

"I told him," Agumon repeated with more conviction. "The other night I explained it to him," Agumon said firmly, Gatomon just stared in shock, before her face turned into a glare again.

"Why would you do that!?" Gatomon yelled at Agumon.

"I thought he should know," Agumon said.

"It was none of his business!" Gatomon shouted at Agumon who stood his ground, for a few moments the brother and sister glared at each other, finally Gatomon just gave a huff and made her way to the back of the group, scowling all the way. Pikachumon gave a look of concern.

"Agumon, did I do something wrong?" Pikachumon questioned, some guilt in his voice, but Agumon shook his head.

"No, it's just a sore subject, we miss our partners deeply and not all of us can handle talking about it just yet," Agumon said gently, hoping Pikachumon wouldn't hold Gatomon's behavior against her, he hoped that if Gatomon got to know their new friend better she would be less aggressive towards him, so with that thought in mind Agumon followed his sister to the back of the traveling group.

As the group walked through the forest Pikachumon took in the scenery, the Digital World was so much like his own world; Pikachumon had a hard time believing that this amazing place was all digital, it really made him think, if this world existed, what else could be out there?

"So…" Pikachumon began, glancing at Tentomon who was flying above him. "About your trainers?"

"Partners," Tentomon corrected.

"Right, partners, what are they like?" Pikachumon asked; the digimon all looked at him incredulously. Why had he asked that? Pikachumon noticed how he was being looked at and remembered what Agumon had told him, he suddenly felt rather guilty for bringing up what was likely a painful subject. "Sorry, you don't have to answer me," Pikachumon apologized.

"No, it's fine," Gomamon suddenly said; sliding over to Pikachumon and patting his back. "You kind of caught us off guard there, but I don't think telling you would be an issue," Gomamon assured the newly digitized rodent, none of the other digimon seemed to disapprove of what Gomamon had said, and Tentomon; being the one Pikachumon had asked, decided to answer for himself at least.

"Well Izzy is definitely a special kid, he's always curious about anything he doesn't understand, and tries to find ways to explain anything he encounters," Tentomon explained fondly, Pikachumon smiled at the way Tentomon talked about his partner, he could tell that he really cared about him, despite the simple description he gave, he could tell there was more to it and that Tentomon was just simplifying the explanation.

"Well Joe's always worrying about this or that," Gomamon chuckled. "But when it counts you can really rely on him; I guess that's why he has the crest of reliability."

"Sora has got to be my best friend, words can hardly express how any of us feel about our partners, but that is the truth," Biyomon said happily.

"Ya, TK is my best friend too," Patamon cheered while flying around. "I always remember our time together fondly."

"I'll agree as well, Matt was the best friend a digimon could have," Gabumon started his own explanation. "Though things weren't always the best, we always got through whatever challenge was set before us."

"And Mimi," Palmon said; tearing up a little. "She was my best friend too, I miss her terribly," Palmon wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing with a wide smile. "At least we were able to say goodbye, before they left."

The digimon continued to tell Pikachumon about their partners, but there were two digimon who were not a part of the conversation; Agumon and Gatomon were lagging a few paces behind the rest of the group, Gatomon because she did not wish to talk to Pikachumon, Agumon because he wished to talk to Gatomon.

"Gatomon," Agumon spoke calmly, Gatomon didn't look at him, instead preferring to glare off into random directions. "Gatomon!" Agumon said more firmly; irritation in his voice.

"What?" Gatomon asked unenthusiastically, not even bothering to look at Agumon, Agumon glared at her before grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him. "Hey!" Gatomon protested.

"Why are you acting this way?" Agumon asked sternly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Gatomon said stubbornly, but Agumon would have none of it.

"Gatomon, ever since Pikachumon-"

"Pikachu!" Gatomon interrupted Agumon angrily. "He is not a digimon!"

"He is now!" Agumon countered before continuing. "And you have been very rude to him, he hasn't done anything to you," Agumon said firmly. "What would Kari say?" Agumon questioned, Gatomon's glare softened as she looked to the ground sadly.

"She would say to give him a chance, to try to be his friend," Gatomon admitted.

"We don't understand the world he's from Gatomon, but he deserves to be treated with as much respect as any of us," Agumon said gently. "Think about it," Agumon spoke calmly before running to catch up with the rest of the digimon, leaving Gatomon to think about what he had said.

"I suppose we could be friends…" Gatomon muttered to herself, while walking forward, she was too distracted by her thoughts to notice when the others ahead of her had stopped, suddenly she found herself stumbling into Gabumon, who like the rest of the group; had stopped.

"Careful Gatomon," Gabumon said helping her up.

"Thanks Gabumon," Gatomon said before looking at the others "Why'd you guys stop?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"Ask him," Gomamon said pointing to Pikachumon who was frozen with a serious look on his face, the only part of him moving being his twitching ears.

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked hovering next to Pikachumon.

"Listen," Pikachumon said, the digimon all began listening trying to figure out what he was referring to.

"I don't hear anything," Palmon said trying to listen.

"Wait I think I hear something," Patamon said.

"Ya, me too," Gatomon agreed, her ears twitching much like Pikachumon's.

"It's screaming!" Pikachumon exclaimed rushing forward, the rest of the group had little time to process what he had said but quickly ran after him.

* * *

><p>Many digimon screamed as they were attacked by other digimon who had mindless looks in their eyes. A Floramon ran from some of the attacking digimon but tripped, the flower digimon screamed as a Gotsumon approached him.<p>

"Why are you doing this!?" the Floramon cried out as the Gotsumon toward over him.

"Battle!" the Gotsumon muttered mindlessly. "Rock Fist!" Gotsumon roared preparing to hit Floramon with his attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon's voice yelled before his attack hit the Gotsumon, knocking it away from the Floramon, all the digimon who were attacking turned away from any digimon they were attacking and looked to the chosen digimon, and Pikachumon, the attacking digimon charged at them; preferring prey that would fight back.

"Spread out!" Agumon yelled out, the other digimon nodded and surrounded the attacking digimon.

"Sharp Leaf!" a Vegiemon yelled, launching its attack at Agumon who dodged it.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon retaliated but Vegiemon dodged the attack with a crazy chuckle.

"Battle!" Vegiemon yelled out.

"They are definitely being effected by whatever happened to Ogremon!" Tentomon called out while dodging the attacks of a Gotsumon.

"Whatever that is, has this ever happened before Ogremon!?" Pikachumon questioned while fighting a Kunemon. "Quick attack!" Pikachumon called out, ramming against the Kunemon.

"No, I've never heard of this sort of thing happening!" Tentomon answered.

"What's going on?" a Gotsumon who wasn't going nuts questioned in fear as she watched the fight.

"Don't worry; we just need to knock them out!" Gabumon yelled. "Blue Blaster!" he shot his attack at the Kunemon that was fighting Pikachumon, the blow straight to the head knocked the insect digimon out, Pikachumon nodded a thanks to Gabumon before going to help Agumon fight Vegiemon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted; striking a Goblimon in the head, knocking it out, she looked over to Agumon and Pikachumon who were now fighting off Vegiemon together and gave a smile, she soon ran over to them along with the other digimon, all the other battle crazy digimon had been knocked out, only Vegiemon remained, Vegiemon growled at the digimon surrounding him.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon hit the Vegiemon with her attack; it stumbled a bit in a daze before fainting. The digimon cheered at the victory, they then turned to the digimon who were being attacked; a few Floramon, Gotsumon, and a Weedmon.

"How did this happen?" Agumon asked them.

"We don't really know, we were all just playing around, when…something came, we don't know what it was, it looked like a…cloud or something, it went into them and they fainted, and when they woke up, they were like that," A Floramon explained fearfully.

"Cloud..?" Gatomon muttered to herself. That was an odd thought…how could a cloud do something like this.

"Well they should be back to normal once they wake up; our friend had the same problem earlier," Gabumon assured, the other digimon thanked them as they left.

"First Ogremon, now these digimon, what's causing this?" Tentomon pondered; giving a look to the digimon they had helped before turning back to their current path.

"I'm a bit concerned about this," Agumon spoke after a few minutes of walking.

"Concerned?" Gomamon questioned; though he; along with the others, were pretty sure they knew what he meant.

"Those digimon didn't act normal, and it wasn't like when digimon were infected with black gears," Agumon stated, Pikachumon was confused about what a black gear was for a moment, before recalling Agumon mentioning them in his explanation of their past adventure before.

"I noticed that too," Gabumon agreed. "The digimon with black gears sometimes went crazy, but they were never that single minded about fighting."

* * *

><p>The digimon were continuing on their journey to what could possibly be Pikachumon's way home, as they walked the group took note of the setting sun.<p>

"It's getting late," Pikachumon pointed out; he then looked around at the clearing they were in. "We should probably camp here for the night," Pikachumon said; seeing that this would probably be a good spot to eat and sleep.

"But Pikachumon, you need to get home," Agumon said with concern in his voice, but Pikachumon shook his head.

"Yes, but we should not overexert ourselves just to get there as fast as possible, yes Ash is probably worried sick about me, but taking a bit longer will do no harm if it's for the good of our health," Pikachumon explained.

"I'm going to have to agree with Pikachumon, rest is important," Tentomon said, the other digimon all seemed to think about this.

"I think I see your point," Palmon said before yawning. "We could use some rest, I don't want to collapse right before we see Pikachumon off."

"If we're going to camp, I think we should also get some food," Gomamon said, and some rumbling stomachs showed that the other digimon agreed; at least involuntarily.

"I suppose it would be for the best," Agumon admitted; now realizing he felt a little tired and hungry himself.

* * *

><p>"Pepper Breath!" the small fireball from Agumon's attack set the firewood they had gathered for their campfire ablaze, the digimon were all sitting around, it enjoying the warmth from the fire before they started roasting the apples they had harvested from the surrounding forest.<p>

"So why are we roasting apples again?" Pikachumon questioned as he held his stick with an apple at the end over the fire.

"It's a meat apple," Gomamon answered while roasting his own. "Each has the taste of a different meat, they taste nasty raw, but cooked they're delicious."

"Meat apple huh?" Pikachumon said with a chuckle at how crazy that sounded to him, this world was really something. Soon their apples were done cooking and they all enjoyed them, Pikachumon was surprised by how good these meat flavored apples tasted.

"Good huh?" the female voice startled Pikachumon who turned to see Gatomon smiling at him.

"Um…ya," Pikachumon answered in a unsure tone, a little surprised at Gatomon's seemingly sudden change in behavior towards him, he quickly got back to nibbling on his food to put his mind more at ease. Agumon gave a smile seeing how Gatomon's attitude had improved since earlier; he hoped Pikachumon and Gatomon would soon be good friends.

After finishing their food the digimon all curled into comfortable positions around the fire and let sleep overcome them.

* * *

><p>Pikachumon's ear twitched as he found himself getting to his feet, he looked around for what had caused him to awaken; he heard a sniffle and turned to the direction it had come from.<p>

Gatomon sat a small distance away from the group sniffling slightly, she still missed Kari terribly and wished she could see her again, she had mostly been angry at Pikachumon before not just because she didn't trust him, or because the idea of his world sickened her, it was also an outlet for her emotions, but after her talk with Agumon she decided she should not be doing that, it would not be what Kari would have wanted.

"Hi," a soft voice startled Gatomon; she turned to find Pikachumon smiling at her, he slowly approached her on all fours, she felt the urge to move away as he approached, but she ignored it and allowed him to seat himself next to her.

"What are you doing up?" Gatomon asked curiously, Pikachumon gave her a small smile.

"I could ask you the same," Pikachumon said with a small giggle, Gatomon felt herself give a small smile as well and a little giggle of her own, but that moment of humor did not last as Gatomon remembered what she was doing up and her smile faded. "I know how you feel…" Pikachumon said noticing Gatomon's sadness; Gatomon looked surprised at the electric mouse.

"…you know why I'm up?" Gatomon asked and Pikachumon nodded slowly.

"You miss Kari…I understand, I miss Ash," Pikachumon said placing his paw on her shoulder, Gatomon's smile returned as she looked at Pikachumon.

"You know…you're not as bad as I thought," Gatomon said softly.

"Gee thanks," Pikachumon said mockingly with a laugh, Gatomon found herself laughing too as the two sat together, the laughter soon died down and the two found themselves just sitting there, silently enjoying each other's company, Gatomon was surprised by how much she was enjoying this creature from another world's presence.

"The stars are beautiful," Gatomon broke the silence while gazing into the night sky.

"Ya, they are," Pikachumon agreed, the two monsters looked at each other again and just gazed at one another smiling, before looking back into the sky, neither seemed to notice as their tails coiled around each other.

* * *

><p>Well that's that, if you want give a review, some constructive criticism, point out any typos or grammar errors I might have missed, but don't forget to actually say what you think of the chapter while doing that, hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	5. Enemies

Ok, here is the new chapter, and I would just like to say that this story will be coming to a close soon, it was never intended to be very long, I don't know how many more chapters it will have but I know it's approaching the end, also a lot of the true plot like how Pikachumon entered the Digital World in the first place won't be revealed until sequels, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter even if I'm not good at fight scenes, I don't own anything, Digimon belongs to Bandai, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, though I did make the design for Pikachumon, it is still heavily based off of Pikachu.

Edit-I thought this was clear, but a PM has made me question if it was, so I'm going to specify. Pikachu and Gatomon did NOT do anything except sit next to each other and talk-exactly as it says in the story. There was no inappropriate activity. That is all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enemies<p>

* * *

><p>Pikachumon opened his eyes slowly at the feeling of the sun on his face; Pikachumon gave a yawn and a stretch before he looked at the sleeping feline digimon beside him that was cuddled up to him.<p>

"Gatomon, it's time to get him," Pikachumon said quietly, nudging Gatomon gently, Gatomon gave a small yawn of her own as she opened her eyes and looked up at Pikachumon.

"Morning," Gatomon said with a bright smile, giving Pikachumon an affectionate nuzzle resulting in a chuckle from him.

"Last night was…nice," Pikachumon muttered, Gatomon nodded as they both got to their feet and looked at each other.

"…Let's go get the others," Gatomon said, Pikachumon nodded before giving her a quick hug and running ahead of her, Gatomon stared at him as he ran, many thoughts going through her head, earlier the other day she had nearly hated this creature from another world, after her talk with Agumon she had decided to try and be friends with him, but after last night…she wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore, all she knew is he made her feel special.

Pikachumon was having similar thoughts towards Gatomon as he made his way back to the campsite, being together with Gatomon last night had been very fun to him, despite the fact that all they did was look at the stars and talk, he glanced back at Gatomon making sure she was following him, she was lagging somewhat but was following, Pikachumon noted the thoughtful look on her face and concluded she was probably also thinking about her feelings.

"Up and at `em guys," Pikachumon called out to the seven sleeping digimon around the dying campfire.

"Five more minutes' mommy," Agumon muttered as Gatomon walked over to him, she looked him over with a chuckle before giving him a gentle shake with her paw.

"Agumon, we don't even have parents," Gatomon laughed as Agumon sat up with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Patamon, upsy daisy," Pikachumon said giving Patamon a nudge.

"What's happening, did we beat the Tsukaimon?" Patamon asked sleepily.

"Ya buddy, we beat them," Pikachumon chuckled as Patamon's mind registered what was going on. Patamon got to his feet before looking up at Pikachumon.

"Oh, morning," Patamon said with a yawn; before walking over to Gabumon. "Gabumon, wakey, wakey," Patamon shook Gabumon who just turned over.

"Too early," Gabumon groaned trying to shoo Patamon away, Patamon looked over at Pikachumon and both smirked as an idea formed in their heads.

"Get up Tentomon," Gatomon said; walking over to the sleeping insect digimon, Agumon groggily following her.

"Morning already?" Tentomon questioned while getting to his feet as Agumon walked over to Palmon to get her up.

"Hey!" Gabumon's voice yelled out in irritation before Pikachumon and Patamon ran by giggling with Gabumon's pelt in hand, the other digimon then laughed at the site of the peltless Gabumon chasing after them.

"Wow, what was that?" Biyomon muttered getting up.

"I think the fish have decided to take over the Digital World," Gomamon chuckled sleepily as he awoke from his own slumber.

"Give me back my pelt!" Gabumon shouted at Patamon who was currently holding his pelt, Patamon shook his head before tossing it to Pikachumon. "Pikachumon, you better give it up," Gabumon said menacingly; as he approached the electrical pokémon made digimon.

"Keep away!" Pikachumon shouted with a laugh before tossing the pelt which was caught by Gatomon.

"Gatomon, give me my pelt!" Gabumon yelled in annoyance. Gatomon glanced at Gabumon, then the pelt before giving Gabumon a mischievous smirk. "No Gatomon, don't!" Gabumon cried having realized what she was thinking.

"Catch!" Gatomon yelled out before throwing the pelt towards Gomamon who caught it with a chuckle.

"I got it!" Gomamon cried happily before he noticed Gabumon charging towards him, he gave a laugh before turning and running.

"Gomamon!" Gabumon yelled with some humor in his voice, even he was starting to find this amusing, but he still wanted his pelt back.

"Palmon!" Gomamon called out to the plant digimon before throwing her the pelt.

"Got it!" Palmon laughed with the pelt in hand before running away from Gabumon who was now chasing her.

"Ok guys, I think that's enough," Agumon chuckled; stepping between Gabumon and Palmon. "Palmon, give him his pelt back," Agumon said to Palmon, Palmon looked at the pelt before tossing it to Gabumon who quickly put it over himself to hide his scaly form.

"Don't take my pelt again," Gabumon said; turning to Pikachumon and Patamon who simply laughed.

"Well it was one way to get everyone up," Tentomon said; hovering in the air, Gabumon glared at him for a few moments before his glare dissolved and he gave a small laugh.

"Well we should put what remains of the fire out," Pikachumon said, looking at the small flame.

"I've got this," Gomamon said stepping forward. "Bubble Barrier!" Gomamon called out before a water bubble formed around the flame and popped; putting it out in the process.

"Well that's one way to get rid of a fire," Gatomon commented, the others nodded as they all prepared to continue on their way to return Pikachumon to his home.

"We'll soon get you home Pikachumon," Agumon said as they all began walking.

"Ya, home," Pikachumon smiled, though a few unsure thoughts drifted in his mind, he wanted to go home, but now he didn't want to say goodbye to his new friends, and his unsorted feelings for Gatomon made this all so confusing for him.

Gatomon was having similar thoughts as she thought about Pikachumon leaving soon, she was beginning to feel different about him, and she was still unsure how special these feelings were, but she liked them, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to go.

"So, how much further until we get to the way home?" Pikachumon asked as he moved to the front of the group.

"Well, we should be able to get there today, but remember, Gennai never said it was a sure way back to your home, only that it was a possibility," Tentomon pointed out.

"Considering how things usually turn out, I'd say it's a pretty good chance it will be able to get him home," Biyomon said flying beside Tentomon. Pikachumon looked around as they walked but then his attention fell on Agumon who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Agumon, is something wrong?" asked Gabumon, who had also noticed his friend's demeanor.

"I've just been thinking, we have been attacked by digimon lately, but not in the usual way, as you remember we have had to fight several digimon, including Ogremon, while they were in strange crazed states, that wore off after we knocked them out," Agumon explained in concern.

"Yeah, you're right, and we know this is different from the black gears, I wonder what could be causing it?" Palmon said; in thought.

"Gargo Laser!" a growling voice yelled out, the digimon barely had any time to react as many shots that appeared to have been shot by a gun fired down on them.

"Scatter!" Agumon shouted; the digimon all did as they were told and ducked for cover.

"More crazed digimon!?" Pikachumon questioned.

"Not exactly," a voice behind him hissed menacingly. "Blazing Sphere!" Pikachumon turned around a mere second too late as the attack from the purple, nine tailed fox digimon knocked him further from the group, they paid little notice, being too distracted by the constant barrage of bullets being shot upon them by a large, black rabbit digimon, with guns for hands.

"You're not crazed?" Pikachumon questioned in concern and fear as the purple digimon knocked him even further from his friend's location, Pikachumon glared at the digimon before jumping into the air. "Thunder!" Pikachumon shouted sending lightning down upon the digimon who quickly dodged with no problem.

"Nice try," the digimon scoffed, Pikachumon looked at the speedy fox digimon in disbelief at how fast he was. "But you can't get me with those simple attacks, alien!" Pikachumon looked shocked at this digimon's words.

"Who are you? How do you-" Pikachumon tried to ask but was hit to the ground by the fox-like digimon.

"I am Youkomon, and I know all about you! And you are needed for something!" Youkomon growled as he leered at Pikachumon.

* * *

><p>"Bunny Pummel!" the digimon known as BlackGargomon shouted as she tried to give an uppercut to Biyomon who was flying above her, Biyomon managed to dodge and launch her own attack.<p>

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon's attack did little to faze the mad rabbit, but it distracted her long enough for the others to surround her.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, shooting his fireball at BlackGargomon who simply knocked it away with one of her gun hands, Gatomon glared at the digimon, before she noticed something.

"Where is Pikachumon?" Gatomon asked, concern and worry filling her voice, the others noticed the lack of the electric mouse as well, Gabumon sniffed.

"Pikachumon's scent leads that way!" Gabumon shouted pointing in the direction Pikachumon was in.

"Gargo Laser!" the bullets were soon flying again at BlackGargomon's words.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon sent a shock at BlackGargomon who simply shrugged it off and kept attacking.

"You go after Pikachumon! We'll handle this!" Gabumon shouted at Gatomon. "I smelled a champion level along with Pikachumon's sent, he may need you!" Gatomon looked between her friends and the BlackGargomon, they may have been rookies, but they knew how to handle themselves, and seven rookies against a champion had way better chances then one, so she gave a nod and ran in Pikachumon's direction.

* * *

><p>Pikachumon and Youkomon stared at each other, Pikachumon tried not to look intimidated by the champion, but he knew alone he was no match for him, but he would not back down, in the past him and Ash had faced impossible odds and overcome them, the only difference here was; Ash was not here.<p>

"What am I needed for?" Pikachumon questioned.

"That is none of your concern," Youkomon answered with little emotion in his voice.

"How do you know I'm not from this world?" Pikachumon asked giving the digimon a hard glare.

"I know because I was told," Youkomon answered, giving Pikachumon the same hard glare.

"Who told you?" Pikachumon asked, Youkomon snorted.

"My boss," Youkomon said simply, not going into further detail.

"Who is your boss?" Pikachumon asked; sparks coming from his cheeks.

"Enough!" Youkomon growled; approaching Pikachumon and glaring down at him. "We are wasting time!"

"Stop!" a voice Pikachumon recognized shouted; Youkomon ceased his approach on Pikachumon and turned to the white cat digimon that had yelled and was now glaring at him. Pikachumon's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of her.

"Gatomon…" Pikachumon mumbled, his confused feelings from earlier coming back, but his trance was cut short by the voice of Youkomon.

"Do not interfere! You have nothing to do with this!" Youkomon growled at Gatomon.

"Whatever has to do with my friend has to do with me!" Gatomon shouted; her claws outstretched threateningly. Youkomon gave Gatomon a harsh glare.

"Very well, you will die for your insolence! Evil Flame Dragon!"

* * *

><p>"Gargo Laser!" the seven original chosen digimon dodged the incoming bullets by ducking behind the trees, and glared at the digimon they were doing battle with.<p>

"A forest isn't exactly the best place for your attack!" Gomamon shouted; sliding towards BlackGargomon. "Sliding Seal!" BlackGargomon found herself tripping and falling to the ground after Gomamon's attack, but managed to get back to her feet and glare at the aquatic digimon.

"Plant Shock!" Palmon's attack of leaves surprised BlackGargomon who had been focusing on Gomamon and knocked her back.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted; launching his attack at the champion digimon, who managed to dodge the attack this time.

"Just keep fighting guys! We need to snap her out of it!" Agumon yelled, but they all ceased attacking as they heard the sound of laughter; they all stared at BlackGargomon in surprised as she laughed maliciously.

"You fools! I don't need to be snapped out of anything!" BlackGargomon laughed, shocking the digimon further.

"You aren't like those battle crazed digimon? Then why are you attacking us?" Biyomon questioned, BlackGargomon smirked.

* * *

><p>Gatomon and Pikachumon glared at the bewitching fox digimon who glared back at them.<p>

"Are you behind the digimon that are going crazy?" Gatomon questioned; suspicion in her voice, Youkomon chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no I'm not, but my boss is," Youkomon stated with a smirk.

"Who is your boss?" Gatomon growled, Youkomon shook his head.

"That is none of your business," Youkomon said; not wishing to tell Gatomon, just like he hadn't told Pikachumon. "All I'm telling you is that we need him for the perfection of our plan," Youkomon said; gesturing to Pikachumon who glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Pikachumon!?" Gabumon questioned; outraged at the smirking BlackGargomon.<p>

"Yes," she responded; holding her gun hands up. "if Pikachumon is what you call that creature, then yes, that is who we are here for," the digimon glared at BlackGargomon in anger.

"Wait, 'we'?" Patamon questioned, noticing that BlackGargomon's words indicated she wasn't the only one involved here.

"You mean that champion digimon I smelled along with Pikachumon, don't you?" Gabumon growled; BlackGargomon just nodded.

"Yes, Youkomon is retrieving the little rat as we speak," BlackGargomon giggled evil.

"What do you want with Pikachumon anyway!?" Biyomon yelled at the evil rabbit.

* * *

><p>"It is none of your business why we need the rat!" Youkomon growled as Pikachumon and Gatomon circled him warily.<p>

"So you won't tell us anything?" Pikachumon asked in annoyance.

"No I won't, so now just surrender and come with me!" Youkomon hissed as Gatomon and Pikachumon glared at him, Youkomon just glared back at them before focusing on Gatomon. "Well, are you going to hand over that rat or not!?" Youkomon growled; having lost patience, Gatomon's glare intensified; how dare he.

* * *

><p>"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted in anger; shooting her vine fingers that wrapped themselves around BlackGargomon. BlackGargomon growled as the vines constricted her body.<p>

"How dare you tell us to surrender our friend!" Patamon shouted; circling around BlackGargomon who was still struggling with the vines. "Slamming Attack!" Patamon shouted before slamming himself into BlackGargomon; knocking her out of Palmon's vines and to the ground.

"Talon Attack!" Tentomon shouted; ramming BlackGargomon's head with one of his claws.

"We would never betray a friend!" Agumon yelled as he charged at the dazed BlackGargomon. "Cross Fight!" Agumon yelled out, opening his mouth; fully intent on biting into BlackGargomon, but she came to her senses in time to avoid the attack.

"Bunny Pummel!" BlackGargomon tried to use her own attack on Agumon; who jumped into the air avoiding the attack.

"Dynamite Kick!" Agumon yelled, before kicking BlackGargomon from above, BlackGargomon hissed as she rubbed her head where she was hit, before pointing her gun hands towards her opponents again.

"Gargle Laser!" BlackGargomon began shooting again but the digimon were prepared and managed to avoid most of the hits, as well as being able to recover from what did hit them.

* * *

><p>"Thundershock!" Pikachumon shouted; sending his electric attack towards the purple fox digimon who swiftly dodged it.<p>

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon jumped in with her own attack; that, like the last; Youkomon avoided.

"Evil Flame Dragon!" Youkomon's tails blazed as a dragon made of flames formed and lunged toward Gatomon, and wrapped around her.

"Gatomon!" Pikachumon called out in worry "Quick Attack!" Pikachumon rushed forward and hit Youkomon away; disrupting his attack.

"Thanks," Gatomon said as she recovered, Pikachumon nodded before both of them glared at Youkomon.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon yelled as her eyes glowed, Youkomon could not help but stare into her eyes.

"I…feel sleepy…" Youkomon muttered before falling asleep.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon woke Youkomon with her paw straight to his face.

"Thunder!" Pikachumon shouted; hitting Youkomon with a powerful strike of lightning before he could recover from Gatomon's attack.

* * *

><p>"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon's attack pushed BlackGargomon away but she stood back up and glared.<p>

"Gargo Laser!" BlackGargomon managed to land some shots onto the digimon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Plant Shock!"

"Super Shocker!" a barrage of attacks struck BlackGargomon; weakening her greatly, she glared at her opponents, before turning and running, the digimon chased after her; not willing to let her get away.

* * *

><p>"Blazing Sphere!" Youkomon shot his attack at the two digimon but he knew he was losing; Gatomon was a champion; just like him, and with Pikachumon's help they were draining his power; attack after attack.<p>

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachumon sent another attack at Youkomon, who dodged and turned, he would need to regroup with BlackGargomon before this got out of hand, and surely she had defeated the seven other rookies by now.

"He's trying to run!" Gatomon shouted.

"We can't just let him get away, can we?" Pikachumon asked Gatomon, Gatomon shook her head.

"No, who knows what he will do if we do!" Gatomon said before she and Pikachumon chased after the retreating champion.

At that same moment BlackGargomon was charging towards Youkomon's location, with the other seven digimon in pursuit, as she ran she caught a whiff of Youkomon's scent and focused in on it before running towards it.

Youkomon looked behind himself at the two digimon chasing him and growled to himself, he was nearly running on empty, he needed to get back to BlackGargomon; he soon detected BlackGargomon's scent and headed for her.

As the chosen digimon and Pikachumon chased the two evil digimon, they eventually came across each other, Youkomon and BlackGargomon found each other back to back facing nine approaching digimon.

"I cannot believe a bunch of rookies got the better of you!" Youkomon hissed noticing BlackGargomon's weakened state.

"Look who's talking! You were only fighting two, even if one was a champion!" BlackGargomon countered. The digimon continued to approach them and took notice of one another.

"Gatomon, Pikachumon," Agumon said with relief.

"You guys are ok!" Patamon cheered, Pikachumon nodded.

"It's great to see you guys in one piece too," Pikachumon said with a smile, Gatomon nodded but then turned to glare at the two enemy digimon.

"Yes, but we have a couple of creeps to interrogate now," Gatomon hissed.

"We won't tell you anything," Youkomon hissed back, his face as hard as stone.

"You don't really have much of a choice in the matter," Gomamon stated, Youkomon and BlackGargomon just continued to glare at them.

"Pathetic," a deep voice growled, all the digimon turned to see a new digimon step forward, he was humanoid and covered with black armor designed to look somewhat like that of a rhinoceros beetle, including the horn on the head and what looked like wings on his back, all the digimon stared at the digimon. "To think you two could let yourselves be defeated so easily, it is a disgrace," the digimon hissed in his deep voice.

"I assume that is your boss," Agumon said looking Youkomon and BlackGargomon.

"You assume correctly," Youkomon muttered, but he didn't seem happy, he seemed afraid. "That's our boss…ShadowBeetlemon."

* * *

><p>There, another chapter done, constructive criticism is appreciated as long as you leave a real review as well, you don't have to review at all but I would appreciate it, but this story will be updated anyway.<p> 


	6. The Dark Warrior of Thunder

Well I got this chapter done finally, I'm not sure how happy I am with it, as usual, but I still hope it is good enough, remember I don't own Pokémon or Digimon, just Pikachumon's design, which is heavily based on Pikachu's design.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Dark Warrior of Thunder<p>

* * *

><p>The nine digimon stared at the dark digimon before them that Youkomon had dubbed ShadowBeetlemon, he stared back with an evil glare, and even though his mouth was not visible they were sure he was smirking.<p>

Youkomon and BlackGargomon immediately rushed forward and bowed to their boss.

"Sir, we apologize for our inadequate work in capturing the alien," BlackGargomon said in a humble yet fearful tone.

"Yes, they were far more resilient then we had expected," Youkomon spoke in the same tone as BlackGargomon.

"I do not care about your excuses," ShadowBeetlemon growled in a low voice before turning to the smaller digimon who were all glaring at him, he approached slowly and looked down at Pikachumon. "So; you are the alien that seems to contain the energy I desire?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned and Pikachumon raised his ears curiously.

"Energy?" Pikachumon questioned as he eyed the three villains cautiously.

"Yes, the energy I have been harvesting from the rip," ShadowBeetlemon answered, the digimon looked at him in caution and confusion, noticing their confusion ShadowBeetlemon continued. "Two days ago a strange rip opened up not far from here, I'm not really sure where it leads but it seeped of energy."

"Is he talking about the way back to your world?" Gatomon whispered to Pikachumon, who gave her an unsure look.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have a very bad feeling," Pikachumon muttered quietly.

"Does this energy have anything to do with the digimon going nuts?" Agumon asked firmly and ShadowBeetlemon looked at him, he gave a silent chuckle and nodded his head.

"Yes, that is the point my reptilian friend, the energy that came from the rip had the strange effect of making a digimon crave battle, and I found that if enough was absorbed by a digimon in one dose; they would in a sense 'overload' from the craving and lose all sense, all they would know is that they must battle, and what I did was simply release this energy in the form of clouds, to go and overload digimon with their power" ShadowBeetlemon explained, Pikachumon took a step back at what he had heard as his ears drooped and a look of guilt formed on his face.

"Why would you do such a thing!?" Palmon yelled out, not noticing Pikachumon's change of demeanor, none of the other digimon seemed to notice how Pikachumon was now behaving either; being far too focused on the evil digimon in front of them.

"You just want to take over the Digital World! Just like the Dark Masters!" Gabumon accused, and the other digimon other then Pikachumon gave a chorus of agreements. Pikachumon hardly noticed what the other digimon were talking about, he was still too focused on what ShadowBeetlemon had explained moments before, if his guess on what ShadowBeetlemon was talking about was correct, than this could very well be all his fault.

"Take over the Digital World? That's not the plan at all," BlackGargomon said with some amusement in her voice.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Gatomon asked with a hard glare, ShadowBeetlemon gave another chuckle.

"Chaos for sake of chaos fur ball," ShadowBeetlemon said with a humorous tone of voice, he soon burst into a fit of laughter. The other digimon, even BlackGargomon and Youkomon looked rather uncomfortable towards this digimon's obvious insanity, but ShadowBeetlemon's laughter soon died down and he looked at his two allies with a glare. "What are you waiting for, capture that alien!" he shouted, startling the two weakened dark digimon.

"Yes sir!" they both exclaimed in unison before rushing forward.

"They're attacking again?" Biyomon questioned as the two beast digimon ran towards them.

"They're already weakened, it shouldn't take much more to beat them," Tentomon said stepping forward.

"Evil Flame Dragon!" Youkomon shouted sending his flaming attack forward.

"Super Shocker!"

"Pepper Breath!" the two rookie's attacks intercepted the dark fox digimon's own attack. As the digimon began to fight Gatomon took notice of Pikachumon who had moved away slightly and had a very guilty look on his face, feeling concerned for her crush and knowing that her friends could handle the two enemies Gatomon wondered over to him as the other digimon fought off the two weakened champions, Agumon noticed her leaving but did not stop her, they could handle this and Pikachumon looked like he needed some help right now.

"Pikachumon?" Gatomon asked, Pikachumon looked startled but eased up seeing it was just Gatomon.

"Gatomon?" Pikachumon questioned, having been snapped out of his guilt trip, he then noticed the other digimon fighting and stepped forward. "Thunder!" Pikachumon shouted, sending a lightning bolt at BlackGargomon who was about to hit Gomamon, knocking her back a bit, Gomamon looked over at Pikachumon and smiled in thanks before getting back to the fight.

"Bunny Pummel!" BlackGargomon exclaimed; trying to hit Pikachumon, but Gatomon leapt into action.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as her paw intercepted BlackGargomon's uppercut, Pikachumon and Gatomon shared a brief smile before facing BlackGargomon who glared at the two.

"Blazing Sphere!" Youkomon shouted sending a sphere of flame hurtling towards Palmon, she dodged the attack and was joined by Tentomon and Patamon before all three launched their attacks.

"Plant Shock!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!" the three attacks flew towards Youkomon, the champion managed to dodge Tentomon and Palmon's attacks, but was blindsided by Patamon's Boom Bubble. Youkomon got back to his feet and shook off the pain, he was already weak from his first defeat and it was starting to show, he glanced over at BlackGargomon who was having trouble with Gatomon, Agumon, and Pikachumon at the moment, he then glanced at ShadowBeetlemon who was watching the whole thing with his arms crossed, standing as still as a statue.

"Gargo Laser!" BlackGargomon shot bullet after bullet at her opponents who kept up their attacks on her.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted but the fireball he shot out of his mouth was dodged by BlackGargomon, who laughed at his failed attack.

"Blue Blaster!" BlackGargomon heard a voice from behind, she attempted to sidestep the attack, but moved a moment too late with the blast of blue fire managing to scorch her leg, BlackGargomon fell to the ground with a gasp; Youkomon noticed this but was too preoccupied with his own fight to do anything.

"Ok, I think that's enough," ShadowBeetlemon said; stepping forward, Youkomon noticed this and ran over to BlackGargomon before dragging her to a position behind ShadowBeetlemon.

"I can stand!" BlackGargomon growled, pushing Youkomon away and standing up. The digimon watched carefully as ShadowBeetlemon approached, he did not look like much, but all of them, even Pikachumon, knew from experience not to judge a book by its cover.

"So, you are going to fight us now?" Biyomon asked with a glare, ShadowBeetlemon nodded with a light chuckle.

"Yes, it seems I cannot depend on hired thugs for this," ShadowBeetlemon said not noticing, or likely caring that his words had offended the two dark digimon who were now giving him weak glares, ShadowBeetlemon looked at Pikachumon before speaking again. "How about just surrendering now? It would make things so much easier," ShadowBeetlemon spoke with a tone full of arrogance that made Pikachumon want to zap him, right away.

"I don't think so!" Pikachumon shouted; he tried to charge at the larger digimon who was unfazed by the incoming attack. "Quick attack!" Pikachumon tried to strike ShadowBeetlemon but found himself knocked back to the ground rather easily by the dark digimon, Pikachumon grunted as he pulled himself up from the ground while the other digimon watched in concern.

"I'll give you one more opportunity to make the smart choice, alien you better come with me, either that or you other digimon hand him over, and then nobody will get hurt," ShadowBeetlemon threatened calmly. Pikachumon was about to say something but Gatomon rushed forward before he could, she lunged at ShadowBeetlemon with fury in her eyes.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Thunder Fist!" Gatomon gasped as she was punched away by the dark digimon, she was knocked to the ground roughly and gave a groan as she staggered back to her feet.

"Gatomon!" Agumon yelled; rushing to his sister's aid, Pikachumon just stood there staring, he knew he and Gatomon had been getting closer, but he didn't expect it to have gotten to the point where she would act so rashly in his defense, suddenly a great anger filled Pikachumon before turning to ShadowBeetlemon and stepping forward.

"So, are you going to give yourself up?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned, Pikachumon just glared at him for a few moments before finally responding.

"Quick Attack!" None of the digimon saw Pikachumon move, nor did they see him strike ShadowBeetlemon, all they saw was ShadowBeetlemon fall to the ground and Pikachumon standing above him, glaring down at him.

"Why you little!" ShadowBeetlemon growled as he jumped back to his feet and pulled his fist back "Thunder Fist!"

"Agility!" ShadowBeetlemon's fist collided with the ground, shocking him and everyone else. "Looking for me?" a voice behind ShadowBeetlemon caught his attention and he turned to see Pikachumon, ShadowBeetlemon stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Speed, is that what you hope to defeat me with?" ShadowBeetlemon laughed.

"Pepper Breath!" a fireball hit ShadowBeetlemon's back and he turned to see the eight other digimon looking ready for battle. "It's not just him that will defeat you!" Agumon declared as the digimon surrounded ShadowBeetlemon, Youkomon and BlackGargomon were about to attack but ShadowBeetlemon shouted at them.

"Do not interrupt! I can handle this!" ShadowBeetlemon looked at all his opponents. "I see it's time to stop playing games," ShadowBeetlemon said in a dark tone.

"Playing…games?" Pikachumon questioned but found himself in ShadowBeetlemon's crushing grip before he could even blink. "What the..?" Pikachumon gasped out as ShadowBeetlemon nearly choked him.

"Surprised by my real speed?" ShadowBeetlemon said slamming Pikachumon against the ground.

"Stop hurting our friend!" Palmon shouted. "Poison Ivy!" the vines that sprouted from Palmon's hands wrapped themselves around ShadowBeetlemon, but he did not seem very affected by the constricting vines and grabbed a hold of them.

"I think I need to make myself clear, you have no chance against me!" ShadowBeetlemon yelled before he used the vines to throw Palmon against a tree.

"Palmon!" Pikachumon yelled in concern from his position on the ground but gave a groan of pain as ShadowBeetlemon stomped his foot on him.

"We won't let you continue this madness! Super Shocker!" Tentomon shot his electricity at ShadowBeetlemon who simply absorbed it into his horn like a lightning rod.

"That was pathetic! Here's a real electrical attack!" ShadowBeetlemon yelled before jumping into the air. "Lightning Blitz!" Tentomon could barely react as ShadowBeetlemon rammed his electrically charged horn into him; slamming him into the ground.

"Stop it!" Patamon yelled flying at ShadowBeetlemon, but was hit away by him and landed on the ground with a crash. "Ow…" Patamon muttered weakly.

"Tentomon, Patamon!" Pikachumon got to his feet and tried to pounce on ShadowBeetlemon but was painfully punched back to the ground.

"Who's next?" ShadowBeetlemon asked as all the other digimon stared. "Or should I just beat you all to death?" at ShadowBeetlemon's threat Pikachumon managed to look up, he looked at his digimon friends and then back at ShadowBeetlemon.

"Enough," Pikachumon said getting back to his feet. "I'll go with you," Pikachumon said; his friends looked on in shock; ShadowBeetlemon looked down at him with triumph in his eyes.

"So, you have finally come to your senses," ShadowBeetlemon said as he picked Pikachumon up by the scruff of his neck, he did not struggle, he was going to go quietly, he could not bear to see his friends hurt anymore.

"No, Pikachumon," Gatomon muttered as Pikachumon looked at her sadly from where he hung in ShadowBeetlemon's grip.

"I'm sorry, I can't let this go on, he may cause chaos…but that's better than you all dying," Pikachumon said as ShadowBeetlemon began walking away.

"Come you two," the humanoid beetle-like digimon said to BlackGargomon and Youkomon who nodded and began following, Gatomon was about to rush after them but Agumon held her back and watched sadly as their friend was taken away.

* * *

><p>ShadowBeetlemon carried Pikachumon in his grip while Youkomon and BlackGargomon walked on either side of him, all the while Pikachumon was thinking about the energy that ShadowBeetlemon said he had been using; energy that came from a rip, a rip that was likely how this all started, he had little doubt in his mind that the energy was pokémon battle instincts, why else would he too contain the energy?<p>

But despite whatever his fault in this whole mess Pikachumon had no intentions of letting these digimon keep him captive for his instincts, or energy, or whatever, he would either escape on his own, or his friends would get him out. Pikachumon was so preoccupied with his thoughts on these matters that he barely noticed the evil digimon taking him into a building and opening a cell in a dark room.

Pikachumon was thrown onto the hard floor of the prison cell, he looked up at the three evil digimon as they closed and locked the cell.

"Ok alien, you will stay there, until we can find a way to harness the energy coming from your body," ShadowBeetlemon said, Youkomon and BlackGargomon both gave Pikachumon smug looks before the three left him to his own devices.

Pikachumon took a look at his surroundings; they were, to say the least; bleak, there was little light in the room, the floor was cold and a dripping sound could faintly be heard in the darkness, he inspected the bars of his cage, tugging on them slightly trying to judge their strength, he deduced that there was no way he could break out with quick attack, he sighed wishing he knew a more powerful physical attack; like iron tail, or volt tackle.

Pikachumon stood up and paced around his cell some more, he knew he got himself into this mess, but he hoped that the other digimon could get him out of this.

"You guys can do it, I know you can," Pikachumon whispered to himself, no doubt in his voice, he knew that the other digimon would save him, it was just a matter of time, as he thought of the other digimon his mind came to the white cat digimon who he was still unsure of his feelings towards, he noticed his heartbeat increase as he thought of her and how they had grown closer in such a short time, he knew that he wasn't sure what he felt for her was truly love yet, but he did know one thing; he cared about her greatly, and he really hoped to see her again soon. "But…what about when I need to leave..?" Pikachumon muttered to himself sadly as he sat in a corner of his cell, pondering his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Gatomon paced around the forest floor impatiently as the other conscious digimon tended to Patamon, Palmon, and Tentomon; who were still knocked out from ShadowBeetlemon's attacks.<p>

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me save him," Gatomon hissed, giving Agumon a dark look, Agumon sighed sadly as he looked over Tentomon before he turned to Gatomon.

"Gatomon, if I had let you go after them, what exactly did you think was going to happen?" Agumon asked seriously, Gatomon looked at her brother and opened her mouth to respond, but then slowly closed it as she realized what her brother meant, the opponents were too strong. And they currently could not digivolve; there was nothing she could have done.

"What do we do?" Gatomon asked quietly, Biyomon walked up behind her and placed one of her wings on the feline's shoulder.

"We find a way to save him," Biyomon spoke up.

"Yes, we might not be strong enough to face ShadowBeetlemon head on, but we can find a way to beat him," Gabumon encouraged.

"Yes, Gatomon going after them at that time would have been foolish, but we won't just let them use Pikachumon for whatever energy he has, we will save him!" Agumon stated and Gomamon nodded.

"Yes," Patamon grunted from his place on the ground before pulling himself to his feet.

"Patamon!" Gabumon exclaimed running over to his brother.

"We need to save Pikachumon," Patamon said with a pained smile on his face. "We can't let those meanies get away with this," Patamon finished as Palmon and Tentomon also struggled to their feet.

"Nobody kidnaps a friend of ours and gets away with it," Palmon said with determination in her voice.

"There must be flaws in their plans, we can exploit those and defeat them," Tentomon said with a gleam in his compound eyes, Gatomon smiled at all her friends who looked ready for a rescue mission.

"We're going to do this Gatomon, we aren't going to let that psycho use Pikachumon for whatever twisted reason he has for making digimon go nuts!" Gomamon said with a serious look on his face, Gatomon nodded, they were going to rescue Pikachumon, he was their friend, and they don't leave their friends behind, not for anything!

* * *

><p>Ok there this chapter is done, I went through this longer then I thought I would, and yet I still don't feel it's good enough, so any complaints you have let me know.<p> 


	7. Rescue Plan

Ok here it is; I was planning for this to be the last chapter other than the epilogue, but it was getting pretty long and taking a while to write, so I'll try to end it next chapter. I don't own Pokémon or Digimon, just Pikachumon's design, which is heavily based on Pikachu's design.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Rescue Plan<p>

* * *

><p>"So boss," the purple colored, nine tailed fox digimon known as Youkomon began as he paced around a room that looked somewhat like a security room, with monitors all over the walls displaying different parts of the evil digimon's base, and giving a glance to the digimon known as ShadowBeetlemon, who stood a few feet behind him. "What exactly do you have planned for that alien?"<p>

"It is simple really," ShadowBeetlemon said as he walked around the room and over to another digimon called BlackGargomon, who was watching the monitors with a disinterested look on her face. "The alien comes from the same source as the energy, and seems to be able to produce it limitlessly, so extracting it with the same device we use to extract the energy from the rip should work," Youkomon and BlackGargomon both looked like they had doubts about their bosses plan, but did not voice them, for they knew how insane he could be at times, even when they didn't contradict him.

"Well I suppose that could work," BlackGargomon admitted with a shrug, ShadowBeetlemon glared at her.

"What do you mean by that COULD work?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned in a less sane tone, BlackGargomon gulped as she realized she may have worded that wrong.

"I mean that will work no questions about it!" BlackGargomon exclaimed, with as big a smile as she could muster, ShadowBeetlemon looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, before giving a nod of satisfaction and turning away, BlackGargomon gave a sigh of relief and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Perhaps we should go get it than, I have little doubt that those children will attempt to rescue him," Youkomon said referring to the group of young digimon they had fought earlier, even if one was a champion, they were still all children, he was sure of that.

"They'd be fools to try," ShadowBeetlemon said with an eerie chuckle "And of course they will," he added as he walked out of the room, Youkomon and BlackGargomon watched him exit before looking to each other.

"Why are we doing this again?" BlackGargomon asked Youkomon who raised an eyebrow.

"For the money, remember?" Youkomon answered, BlackGargomon nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, but-" BlackGargomon's words were interrupted by the sound of ShadowBeetlemon's voice.

"Are you guys coming!?" ShadowBeetlemon called back in a threatening manner startling both Youkomon and BlackGargomon.

"…I'm starting to wonder if the money is really worth this," BlackGargomon finished before both digimon followed their bosses lead.

* * *

><p>"We are approaching what I believe to be their base," Patamon whispered to the group from above them.<p>

"Well either that is their base, or a building in the middle of nowhere that serves no purpose," Gomamon said staring at the building ahead of them.

"You know, considering everything in this world, neither possibility would surprise me," Gabumon stated and most of the other digimon nodded in agreement, except for Gatomon who stood in front of the group with a determined glare directed at the building.

"Well despite the possibilities I'm certain that's where he is," Gatomon stated fiercely.

"How can you tell?" Biyomon asked Gatomon who took a moment to answer.

"…I can just feel it, he's in there," Gatomon said as she gazed at the building.

"Like you can sense him?" Tentomon asked in curiosity, but Gatomon shook her head.

"No, it's not like that, it's just like, I have a very strong feeling," Gatomon said, not really feeling sure of herself.

"Well I think your feeling is right Gato, look," Agumon said pointing towards the building in time for the others to see ShadowBeetlemon, Youkomon, and BlackGargomon walk out of the base and walk around to the back of it.

"Those…" Gatomon began growling but Agumon held her back from attacking them.

"I know you're upset, but let's focus on Pikachumon, he needs to be saved," Agumon said and Gatomon nodded, letting her anger calm.

"Why are they even going back there?" Gabumon questioned in suspicion.

"I'd bet that the rip they spoke of is back there," Gomamon said before turning back to the others in the group. "And if it is that cannot be good, so I suggest a plan," Gomamon said with a smirk.

"You have a plan?" Gatomon asked skeptically and Gomamon frowned.

"Are you suggesting that I don't have the smarts to make a plan?" Gomamon asked with a glare.

"No time for fighting guys!" Agumon said, taking the roll of leadership in this little group of digital monsters.

"I'm not fighting with him, I'm just questioning what his plan is, not my fault he took it the wrong way," Gatomon defended herself.

"Well you sounded a bit skeptical, but I'll accept that," Gomamon muttered in some satisfaction.

"Look, I just want to rescue Pikachumon and stop those three, so what's the plan?" Gatomon asked; Gomamon looked to each digimon making sure each was paying attention to him before he began to explain his plan.

"Well it's really not rocket science guys; what we need to do is to split up," Gomamon stated, causing many of the digimon to look skeptical.

"Splitting up? Are you sure that's a good idea Gomamon?" Palmon asked.

"Yes, is dividing our forces really a good idea at this time?" Tentomon said as he glanced back at the building. "I mean, I can see how splitting up could give us some advantage, but all eight of us with Pikachumon had trouble fighting ShadowBeetlemon alone, how could less of us defeat him and his allies?" Tentomon asked, showing his uncertainty towards Gomamon's plan.

"We don't need to beat them, we just need to keep them occupied, and find out what is really going on," Gomamon explained with a smirk still on his face.

"Oh I get it, while some of us are getting Pikachumon, the others will be distracting the bad guys, and maybe even getting rid of whatever thing they're using for their plan," Patamon concluded and Gomamon nodded.

"Yes, basically that is my plan, now we just need to figure out who goes where, we know you are going to try and save Pikachumon; Gatomon," Gomamon said with a small smile clear on his face, Gatomon blushed slightly at the implications of Gomamon's words, but did not say anything, now was not the time.

"Well, I think I should go with the distraction team," Agumon said, surprising every other digimon there.

"Agumon, I would think you would want to help Pikachumon too, after all, since this started you two have become like best friends," Gabumon pointed out, Agumon nodded.

"And that is precisely why I am going after ShadowBeetlemon, to protect Pikachumon, and all of you, in the absence of our partners I am leader of our team, and a leader puts his team before himself, and going on the more dangerous side of the mission will sometimes be part of that," Agumon explained himself, Gatomon smiled and hugged Agumon.

"Be careful bro," Gatomon said softly and Agumon nodded.

"You too," Agumon replied before separating from his sister and turning to the others. "Ok, so which of you guys are coming with me and who's going with Gatomon?"Agumon asked and the digimon seemed to think.

"I'll go with you Agumon," Gabumon said stepping forward. "Those monsters won't get away with harming any friends of mine!"

"I'll go with Gatomon," Patamon said flying over to her. "Some aerial support should come in handy," Patamon did a loop-de-loop in mid-air to emphasize his point.

"Well if you'll be aerial support for the rescue team, perhaps I should help with the distraction," Tentomon said.

"Well, it was my idea so I'll help out in the distraction," Gomamon said before Palmon walked over to Gatomon.

"I'll help you out, you never know when my poison ivy might come in handy," Palmon said, Biyomon walked over to Agumon's group and nodded.

"The group against ShadowBeetlemon should probably be bigger, since we may need to fight, so I'll help out," Biyomon said, the other digimon agreed with several nods.

"Ok everyone, this is for Pikachumon, let's go!" Agumon exclaimed, the other digimon nodded and before splitting into two groups; Gatomon, Patamon, and Palmon running towards the front door of the building, and the other digimon headed around the building.

* * *

><p>"I see them," Tentomon said as he peered around the corner of the building, careful not to let the evil digimon see him.<p>

"Yes, my glorious machine," ShadowBeetlemon said in a pleased tone as he touched what looked like a large, automatic pump of some sort, it appeared to be vibrating and a large tube from it seem to lead off and disappear in mid air, a bit of smog leaking from where it cut off.

"So, that alien should be a better supply than the rip here?" Youkomon questioned, not really sure how that worked.

"Yes, now it will be perpetually generating the energy right into the machine, as opposed to it just collecting the energy from a pre-accumulated amount," ShadowBeetlemon said before opening up a compartment on the side of the machine and pulling out what looked like a glass orb filled with dark smog. "it also seems another batch of our battle smog is ready."

"So what if our little alien "burns out" from us taking this battle energy from him?" BlackGargomon asked.

"Well, I'm sure the rip will still be available if that were to happen," ShadowBeetlemon said with a shrug, Agumon growled slightly from his hiding place after hearing ShadowBeetlemon's words.

"We need to get rid of that machine," Gabumon said and Agumon nodded in agreement, the digimon all began to formulate a plan for how to get rid of the machine while distracting the three villains.

* * *

><p>"I thought it would be locked," Gatomon said as she looked at the door that was the entrance to the building where Pikachumon was being held.<p>

"Well than, let's get it," Patamon said before inhaling. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon shot the high-pressure air bubble out of his mouth and at the doors lock, surprisingly breaking it on the first try.

"It broke?" Gatomon questioned looking at the broken lock on the ground "After one attack?"

"That's very weird, it's like they weren't even expecting an attack," Palmon said suspiciously.

"Or they were, and they want us to try and rescue Pikachumon," Patamon said in an unsure tone of voice.

"Could it be a trap?" Palmon questioned, Patamon frowned and looked at Gatomon for some form of answer, he wanted to go in and rescue Pikachumon, but he didn't know if rushing in was a good idea.

"Trap or no trap, we need to save him," Gatomon said before pushing the door open and walking into the base, Patamon and Palmon glanced at each other.

"Let's go," Patamon said in determination and Palmon nodded before both of them followed Gatomon.

* * *

><p>"Blue Blaster!" BlackGargomon jumped back in surprise as an attack of blue flame zoomed past her.<p>

"So you think you can attack us like this?" ShadowBeetlemon asked, looking over at where the attack had come from, where Gabumon stood alone, glaring at them.

"One of those chosen brats," Youkomon growled, he was about to attack when ShadowBeetlemon placed his arm in front of him, blocking his path, Youkomon looked at ShadowBeetlemon in a questioning manner.

"Let's not be so hasty Youkomon, I am not a digimon without reason," ShadowBeetlemon said before he started to approach Gabumon. "So you have come alone fur wearing lizard, were your other friends too scared to attempt to rescue your alien friend?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned in an almost sincere voice, but Gabumon could sense the mocking hidden in his voice. "Or, have you come to join us?" ShadowBeetlemon asked and Gabumon frowned.

"If you think I would do that you are even more delusional than I had thought," Gabumon said with disgust in his voice before he continued. "And no, my friends were not scared, and I'm not alone!" Gabumon said, ShadowBeetlemon glared as Youkomon and BlackGargomon began looking around.

"Above!" BlackGargomon shouted pointing up.

"Spiral Twister!" Youkomon hissed in pain and displeasure after he was struck by the mini tornado of green flames.

"How dare you!" Youkomon growled looking up at Biyomon who flew in the air along with Tentomon.

"How dare you kidnap our friend and make digimon into mindless beasts!" Biyomon shouted back.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled sending a wave of electricity at BlackGargomon who dodged it and pointed her gun hands at him ready to fire.

"Gargo laser!" BlackGargomon shot her bullets into the air erratically, Tentomon and Biyomon managed to dodge most of the shots, but some of the shots hit giving them a little damage.

"Ouch!" Tentomon grunted in pain as one bullet grazed his left wing.

"You ok Tentomon?" Biyomon asked with concern and Tentomon nodded.

"Ya, just a small scratch," Tentomon assured before glaring at BlackGargomon again.

"Blazing Sphere!" Youkomon shouted attacking Gabumon.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted sending his attack at Youkomon's.

"Super Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!" Tentomon and Biyomon had briefly redirected their attention to Youkomon's attack and sent their own to help Gabumon's attack; the three attacks hitting Youkomon's attack caused it to be knocked back and the force of all the attacks to slam into Youkomon.

"Well played," Youkomon grunted. "But you won't stop us," Youkomon added with a smirk.

"Yes, we'll keep on making these, and chaos will rain," ShadowBeetlemon laughed holding up the orb his machine had created.

"And don't even think about trying to destroy the machine, you'll never get through us!" BlackGargomon said with her gun hands raised.

"We aren't trying to get to the machine," Gabumon stated with a small smirk.

"You aren't huh? Than what are you trying to accomplish?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned.

"Haven't you noticed that there are only three of us fighting you?" Biyomon asked; ShadowBeetlemon looked at her for a few seconds before what she said sunk in.

"Where are your allies?" ShadowBeetlemon growled.

"Check behind you, you psycho!" ShadowBeetlemon heard a voice shout and turned around to see Agumon very near his machine along with Gomamon, both with confident smirks on their faces.

"We win!" Gomamon declared as he and Agumon faced the machine, ShadowBeetlemon's eyes widened.

"My machine! Stop them!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted at Youkomon and BlackGargomon who quickly responded and rushed towards the two rookies who were about to attack the machine.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted, sending an attack that managed to distract the two dark champions. "Not so fast, you're still fighting us!" Gabumon declared, Youkomon gave an angry snarl and turned back to the three other rookies while BlackGargomon continued to approach Agumon and Gomamon.

"Pepper-"

"Bunny Pummel!" Agumon's attack was cut off by BlackGargomon almost slamming her gun hand onto him, Agumon jumped out of the way in time and glared at the large rabbit-dog digimon.

"Evil Flame Dragon!" Youkomon shouted sending flames after Gabumon, Biyomon, and Tentomon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted after dodging Youkomon's flaming attack, but Youkomon jumped out of the way of the electric shock.

"Enough!" ShadowBeetlemon growled. "Youkomon, BlackGargomon, clear out!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted and the two dark digimon quickly rushed to his side.

"What are they doing?" Gomamon questioned as ShadowBeetlemon held up the orb of smoke.

"Bombs away!" ShadowBeetlemon laughed as he threw the orb at the five digimon and it exploded into a cloud of dark smog.

"Look out!" Tentomon shouted as he and Biyomon flew higher into the air out of the smog's reach, Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon began coughing as they breathed in the smog and tried to run out of the smoke, but passed out before they could.

"Guys!" Biyomon called out in concern as the fog cleared, Biyomon and Tentomon descended to the ground and looked at their unconscious friends.

"What did you do?" Tentomon asked ShadowBeetlemon with a glare, ShadowBeetlemon only chuckled in response.

"Why don't you see for yourselves," ShadowBeetlemon said in an evil tone, Biyomon and Tentomon noticed their friend's opening their eyes and getting to their feet.

"Agumon? Gomamon? Gabumon?" Biyomon said looking between her friends who were looking around as if they didn't know what anything was.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon suddenly shouted, sending a fireball straight at Tentomon.

"Agumon what the!?" Tentomon exclaimed in shock after dodging the fireball.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted shooting his attack of blue fire at Biyomon who gave a cry of pain as she was hit.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Biyomon questioned as she got back to her feet and Agumon, Gomamon, and Gabumon surrounded her and Tentomon.

"Battle…battle…battle," their three approaching allies muttered in a chorus of zombie-like voices.

"Oh no," Biyomon muttered as she and Tentomon realized what had happened.

"There's no choice Biyomon, we must fight them," Tentomon said solemnly and Biyomon nodded.

"I know," Biyomon said before both prepared to fight their battle crazed friends.

* * *

><p>"How can they live in a place like this?" Patamon asked as he hovered around the dark room.<p>

"I really don't think they actually live here Patamon," Palmon said as she looked around.

"Well if they do they definitely don't live in this part of the building," Gatomon said as she was looking for where Pikachumon might be held.

"Pikachumon!" Patamon called hoping for a response from their electric friend.

"Where are you Pikachumon!?" Palmon called out.

"Pikachumon can you hear us!?" Gatomon joined in the calling for Pikachumon.

* * *

><p>Pikachumon sighed as he sat in the cage he was confined in, not sure what to do at this point other than wait for ShadowBeetlemon to return to take his battle instinct or whatever, Pikachumon wasn't really sure how it worked but he was not looking forward to it.<p>

"Pikachumon!" Pikachumon's ears perked slightly at the sound of his name being called by what he could tell was Patamon's voice.

"Pikachumon!" Gatomon's voice called, Pikachumon got to his feet and inhaled deeply.

"GUYS I'M HERE!" Pikachumon shouted at the top of his lungs hoping that his friends could hear him and find where he was.

* * *

><p>"Guys, did you hear that?" Gatomon asked, her ears twitching slightly.<p>

"Yes, that was Pikachumon all right," Palmon confirmed as she looked around for the source of the cry.

"It came from that direction!" Patamon exclaimed pointing forward, the three digimon ran until they came to a door.

"Is this it?" Palmon questioned as they examined the door.

"Pikachumon are you in there!?" Gatomon called out.

"I'm back here guys!" Pikachumon's slightly muffled voice called from behind the door; the three digimon gave each other a glance a nodded.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Plant Shock!" the door was knocked down due to the force of the three attacks and the digimon slowly entered.

"I still find it odd that we haven't encountered any sort of traps," Gatomon said looking around cautiously expecting some trap to be sprung on them at any moment.

"Guys!" Pikachumon shouted from his cage catching his friend's attention.

"Pikachumon!" Gatomon shouted in relief, she rushed over to his cage, her earlier suspicions seemingly forgotten.

"I'm glad to see you guys," Pikachumon said with a smile as Gatomon came to his cage, Patamon and Palmon not far behind.

"Hang on, we're going to get you out of there," Patamon said before he inhaled.

"Boom Bubble!" he shouted sending his bubble attack at the cage, but it did not seem to do any damage.

"Attacking it didn't do much for me either, it's a tough cage," Pikachumon sighed. "Maybe I deserve to be locked up, I'm pretty sure this is my fault anyway," Pikachumon said with a guilty look on his face.

"Your fault? Pikachumon how can you consider this your fault?" Palmon asked and Pikachumon gave another sigh.

"ShadowBeetlemon is using a strange energy coming from the rip to my world to make the digimon go battle crazy, he said small amounts just make them crave battle but he overloads them with it to make them lose all sense except the desire for battle, he also said I contain the energy, I think that what he is using is in fact a pokémon's battle instincts, transformed into the form of a gas of sort and able to be absorbed by digimon, this would not have happened if I hadn't come to the digital world, I should have just stayed on Ash's shoulder instead of going over to that computer," Pikachumon explained solemnly as he looked to the ground of his cell.

"Pikachumon stop talking," Gatomon hissed in a low voice and Pikachumon and the two other chosen digimon looked at Gatomon in some shock. "Don't you dare say ShadowBeetlemon's chaotic antics are your fault! I may have only known you for a short time, but I can tell that-despite your idea of fun being a battle-you are a kind, caring individual, you would never do something to harm our world, so don't you dare say this is your fault! You may have come here but you didn't cause any of this, ShadowBeetlemon is responsible!" Gatomon explained firmly and Pikachumon could only stare at her in surprise at her confidence in him. "Now stand back while we get you out of there," Gatomon ordered, Pikachumon could only give a slow nod and backed up. "Ok everyone, this time put everything you've got into it!" Gatomon shouted to her teammates.

"Right!" Palmon and Patamon responded quickly and prepared to attack.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Plant Shock!" their attacks all pounded against the bars of Pikachumon's cage, but the bars wouldn't budge.

"This isn't working guys," Pikachumon said with a frown, Patamon looked at the bars for a moment and then looked at Pikachumon.

"I have an idea, we can't break it from out here, and you said you couldn't from inside, but what if all of us attacked the bars at the same time, it might just break them!" Patamon exclaimed in a hopeful tone of voice, Gatomon, Palmon, and Pikachumon all looked at each other.

"We don't really have anything to lose by trying it," Palmon said, and Gatomon nodded.

"Ok I'll try it," Pikachumon said with a sigh and got ready to attack.

"Ok everyone, one more time!" Patamon shouted before his body inflated like a balloon. "Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Plant Shock!"

"Thunderbolt!" all four attacks assaulted the cage's bars from both sides creating a small explosion, the four digimon coughed as smoke filled the room, but when the smoke cleared they saw that the bars had been broken.

"We did it!" Patamon cheered, Pikachumon looked around slowly and took a careful step out of the cage and walked over to his friends.

"I'm glad you're safe," Gatomon said giving him a hug. "…What's wrong?" Gatomon asked, noticing that Pikachumon barely responded to the hug.

"Don't you think this is a little odd? No security or anything to keep you from breaking me out, no trap of any kind anywhere, it just doesn't seem right," Pikachumon said with a frown.

"Maybe ShadowBeetlemon is just overconfident," Palmon suggested and Pikachumon continued to frown.

"Maybe, but I still have a bad feeling about this," Pikachumon said as they began to leave, but froze when they heard the sounds of gears shifting and turned to see a door sliding open in the wall and something stepping out, its metallic blue body shining as its mindless eyes glowed, it glared down at Pikachumon and his rescuers before speaking.

"Priority 1: Keep the alien contained to insure master ShadowBeetlemon's plans are completed. Priority 2: Eliminate all threats to Master ShadowBeetlemon's plans," MailBirdramon said in a mechanical voice as it prepared to attack.

"I knew this was too easy," Gatomon sighed and Pikachumon nodded as the four friends prepared to battle the machine digimon.

* * *

><p>More battles in the next chapter as well as hopefully the final battle, at least until the sequel, since I do not plan to explain everything in this story, like who caused Pikachu going to the Digital World in the first place, no it was not ShadowBeetlemon.<p> 


	8. Triumph

Wow…I have neglected this for way too long. Sorry about that, this is the last chapter, other than an epilogue, I've revised the older chapters a little bit, but not very much, I honestly couldn't figure out how to improve them like I wanted.

I don't own Pokémon or Digimon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Triumph<p>

* * *

><p>Gatomon, Pikachumon, Patamon, and Palmon scattered throughout the large dark room they were currently in. The blue robotic digimon known as MailBirdramon watched them intently as they moved about, as if it was calculating their every move, it sharply turned its head and looked straight at Pikachumon who looked like he was charging an attack.<p>

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachumon shouted, MailBirdramon watched the bolt of lightning fly toward itself, before its eyes flashed and it moved. The four organic digimon looked surprised as the machine digimon effortlessly dodged the electric attack.

"Not another fast opponent," Gatomon growled running at MailBirdramon who glanced at her as she approached it. "Lightning-"

"Plasma Cannon!" Gatomon's attack was cut off by the blast of energy that hit her.

"Gatomon, are you ok?" Patamon asked flying down to his friend who got back to her feet and nodded with a slight wince of pain.

"Ya, but that attack almost came out of nowhere, we're going to need to be careful with this guy," Gatomon said glaring up at MailBirdramon who was flying around the room looking between all of them rapidly.

"I'll hold him still!" Palmon shouted running forward and holding her hands out. "Poison Ivy!" the vines that extended from Palmon's fingers shot forward and attempted to rap themselves around MailBirdramon, but the flying digimon managed to avoid each tendril with its swift maneuvers before focusing on Palmon.

"Trident Tail!" Palmon barely blinked before she found herself flying from the shockwave of MailBirdramon's attack.

"That didn't work," Palmon muttered dizzily after bashing into a wall. MailBirdramon stared at Palmon for a moment before looking around and focusing on Pikachumon.

"Priority 1: Keep the alien contained," MailBirdramon repeated one of its earlier statements in its robotic voice; Pikachumon's ears twitched slightly as MailBirdramon said this before he looked at each of his friends.

"Guys, it wants me, follow my lead!" Pikachumon shouted before he began running around. "Hey! Metal-wings! You want me? I'm right here!" Pikachumon announced loudly as MailBirdramon followed his movement. "Thunder!" a lightning bolt flew at MailBirdramon who once again dodged easily but Pikachumon just looked at his friends again and continued running around.

"What is he doing?" Gatomon asked in confusion as she, Patamon, and Palmon who had recovered from MailBirdramon's Trident Tail attack, watched Pikachumon run around and fire attacks at MailBirdramon that would never hit.

"Wait a minute," Patamon said as he glared at MailBirdramon and looked at Pikachumon who glanced over at him, Pikachumon smirked and nodded before firing another Thunder; which MailBirdramon dodged. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon suddenly shouted sending his attack at MailBirdramon, MailBirdramon was too focused on Pikachumon to see the attack coming and was struck by it. MailBirdramon turned to stare at Patamon for a moment.

"Hey, you need to contain me! Remember?" Pikachumon called to MailBirdramon who immediately turned its focus back to Pikachumon. Patamon looked at Gatomon and Palmon who now seemed to understand Pikachumon's plan.

"Oh, I get it," Gatomon said as she eyed MailBirdramon and waited for a moment to strike.

"Thundershock!" Pikachumon's electric attack was dodged by MailBirdramon like his others. Gatomon took this as her cue to attack and ran forward before jumping into the air straight towards MailBirdramon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted with her paw outstretched, but MailBirdramon dodged the attack, Gatomon gasped as her attack missed before she landed on the ground.

"Thunder!" MailBirdramon was suddenly hit by Pikachumon's lighting attack while its focus was on Gatomon. MailBirdramon stopped its focus on Gatomon and glared at Pikachumon again before flying towards him.

"Looks like close range attacks aren't going to work very well, you might want to sit this out Gatomon," Patamon said flying over to Gatomon.

"Sit this out? You can't be serious!" Gatomon exclaimed incredulously.

"Sorry Gatomon, but I agree with Patamon" Palmon sighed, she then glared at MailBirdramon who dodged another of Pikachu's attacks. "Poison Ivy!"

MailBirdramon leered at Pikachumon as it tried to calculate a way to deal with its current situation. Contrary to the appearance of its exterior behavior MailBirdramon had figured out Pikachumon's plan and was trying to compute a way to thwart it without distracting from its first priority as, despite figuring out Pikachumon's plan, MailBirdramon was still extremely single minded and could not do much until priority 1 was completed. MailBirdramon spotted Palmon's vines heading for it and made a swift movement around the vines.

"Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon exclaimed in its monotone robotic voice as it fired its laser-like attack at Palmon who managed to jump out of the way before it hit her.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted hitting MailBirdramon from below it and knocking it nearly to the ceiling.

"Gatomon!?" Pikachumon exclaimed in surprise, Gatomon smiled and ran over to him.

"I may attack close range, but the more of us attack that thing at once the more chance we have of hitting it," Gatomon stated looking over at Palmon and Patamon.

"I guess that is a point," Patamon smiled.

"Trident Tail!" Patamon and Palmon gasped in pain as the shockwave of MailBirdramon's attack hit them.

"What the!?" Gatomon said looking up at MailBirdramon who had completely recovered from her attack and showed no signs of damage.

"It's not hurt at all! Does it even feel pain!?" Pikachumon questioned in frustration as MailBirdramon glared at him from above.

"Keep the alien contained," the robotic digimon stated in its monotone voice as it loomed over its opponents.

* * *

><p>"Guys stop!" Tentomon cried as Agumon ran at him with a growl.<p>

"Cross Fight!" Agumon snarled while jumping at Tentomon; his mouth open and ready to bite.

"Spiral Twister" Biyomon yelled hitting Agumon with her swirling attack of green flames before he could bite Tentomon "Oh, I'm sorry," Biyomon said with some remorse after Agumon crashed back into the ground.

"Blue Blaster!" Biyomon quickly turned in time to see Gabumon's attack headed towards her before moving out of the way but gave a wince as the attack grazed her wing.

"Turbo Pecker!" Biyomon shouted before rushing at Gabumon and rapidly pecking him. "Oh! Sorry!" Biyomon suddenly shouted after she finished pecking Gabumon only for him to hit her with his horn and glare down at her fallen form.

"Battle!" Gabumon snarled as he prepared to attack Biyomon.

"Surfer Dive!" Gabumon was interrupted by Gomamon slamming into his form from above, both battle-crazed digimon got back up and glared at each other.

"Battle…battle," both chanted before they charged each other and began slamming their heads into each other, Gomamon managing to avoid being hit by Gabumon's horn while doing so.

"This is just wrong!" Tentomon shouted in despair, Biyomon nodded sadly but then noticed something behind Tentomon. "Tentomon Agumon's behind you!" Biyomon shouted in warning. Tentomon quickly turned around in time to see Agumon glaring at him as his open mouth began to glow with building flames.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted before Tentomon was hit with the fireball and fell to the ground.

"Agumon, please stop!" Tentomon cried as Agumon began walking towards him.

"Now this is entertainment," ShadowBeetlemon laughed as he, Youkomon, and BlackGargomon watched the chosen digimon fight.

"Are you having fun with your friends?" Youkomon mocked Biyomon who flew by him and glared at him not noticing Gomamon running up behind her.

"Surfer Dive!" Gomamon yelled before jumping at Biyomon and knocking her to the ground causing Youkomon to laugh.

"Best keep your guard up," Youkomon stated with an evil smirk.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!" Youkomon gasped as he was hit by two blasts of blue and red fire respectively and looked to see Gabumon and Agumon running at him.

"Get away you psychos!" Youkomon shouted as he backed away from the growling Agumon and Gabumon "Evil Flame Dragon!" Youkomon shouted before a dragon of flames formed from his tail and struck the two battle-crazed reptile digimon.

"Battle…" Agumon muttered weakly as he fell to the ground next to Gabumon.

"Pathetic," BlackGargomon snorted as she walked over to the fallen Agumon and Gabumon before lightly kicking Gabumon. "I think these two are out," she stated before Agumon and Gabumon suddenly started growling again and stood back up.

"Don't count them out so quickly bunny," ShadowBeetlemon scoffed as BlackGargomon ran back over to his side.

"Battle!" Gabumon shouted before he and Agumon rammed into each other and began to fight.

"This can't go on," Tentomon said hovering nearby.

"There has to be a way to snap them out of it!" Biyomon said as she evaded Gomamon who was trying to attack her.

"Tail Slap!" Gomamon shouted launching himself at Biyomon who immediately dodged.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled sending a tornado of flames at Gomamon and who growled in some pain. "I really hate doing this Gomamon," Biyomon sighed but Gomamon; who was not able to comprehend the meaning of her words at the moment, just growled more.

"Guys stop fighting!" Tentomon yelled at Agumon and Gabumon who were still attacking each other, but they just turned and growled at him.

"You fools! There is no way to snap them out of it!" ShadowBeetlemon laughed catching the attention of the three savage digimon who growled and began to approach him. "Don't even think about it children!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted; stomping on the ground causing the three digimon to fall backwards.

"We have no reason to stick around anymore boss, let's go, they'll destroy each other" BlackGargomon said but ShadowBeetlemon glared at her.

"No! If we leave now we give them an opportunity to destroy my great machine!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted. Biyomon glared at ShadowBeetlemon and looked over at the machine before flying over to Tentomon.

"We need to destroy that machine," Tentomon said to Biyomon, but as their friends continued to attack them they wondered how they were going to do that.

* * *

><p>"Thunder!"<p>

"Boom Bubble!" Pikachu and Patamon shouted as they shot their two attacks at MailBirdramon who skillfully dodged them with exact precision.

"Posion Ivy!"

"Lightning Paw!" Palmon's vines caught the metallic digimon by surprise as they wrapped around its body before Gatomon's paw slammed into its side, MailBirdramon was knocked back and rammed into a wall and falling to the ground.

"Nice one," Pikachumon said to Gatomon who smiled at the compliment before frowning as MailBirdramon began to get back up.

"Get ready everyone, looks like there's going to be another round," Patamon said, trying to sound optimistic but the exhaustion behind his voice was clear to all around.

"That's an understatement Patamon, if we don't figure out a better way to fight this guy we may end up collapsing without that thing even needing to hit us," Palmon said as they watched MailBirdramon carefully, as they stared Pikachumon noticed something different about MailBirdramon's movement.

"Hey guys, look, I think it's actually damaged," Pikachumon said, the three other digimon looked at Pikachumon before giving MailBirdramon a closer look and noticed that it seemed to be struggling more than before to get back to its feet.

"Odd, our attacks didn't do much damage before," Palmon said in confusion.

"I don't think it was our attacks alone," Patamon said with some realization in his voice. "I think hitting the wall had a lot to do with the damage."

"I think you're right Patamon!" Pikachumon agreed. "That guy's armor is hard but I think this room is even harder!"

"So we have a plan now?" Gatomon asked as MailBirdramon finished getting to its feet and began flying in the air again.

"Contain the alien!" MailBirdramon stated loudly before it began flying around the room quickly.

"Yes! We need to hit it into the walls some more! Everyone get ready!" Pikachumon shouted as MailBirdramon gave a mechanical screech and shot towards Pikachumon like a missile. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachumon shouted and MailBirdramon quickly flew up to avoid the shock and circled around and began charging Pikachumon again.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon tried to hit MailBirdramon but it moved but that was what they had expected.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted from his position behind MailBirdramon. MailBirdramon; who had been focused on dodging Gatomon's attack had not noticed Patamon flying behind him to prepare an attack of his own. The attack connected; MailBirdramon barely flinched but it was enough time for Gatomon to attack once again.

"Lighting Paw!" this time Gatomon caught MailBirdramon by surprise and was able to hit it. MailBirdramon was knocked back a bit by the attack but the assault didn't end there.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachumon shouted ramming into MailBirdramon and making it crash into a wall, MailBirdramon struggled to get back up but the attacks continued.

"Plant Shock!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!" MailBirdramon didn't even have a chance to get back up as it was hit by Palmon and Patamon's attacks before Gatomon hit her paw against the mechanical bird digimon again. The four digimon quickly gathered together while MailBirdramon struggled to get up.

"This is working, but we need to hit him into more walls," Pikachumon whispered to his companions.

"I'm on it," Palmon whispered back before she jumped forward. "Poison Ivy!" MailBirdramon couldn't react as the vines wrapped themselves around its body and lifted it off of the ground. MailBirdramon struggled in the grip of the vines but soon found itself being slammed into the wall repeatedly. MailBirdramon soon caught itself in midair and stopped the bashing before it zoomed towards Palmon; with her vines still wrapped around its body.

"Nighthawk!" MailBirdramon said before releasing a bomb that landed right in front of Palmon.

"Oh no you don't!" Palmon shouted before jumping back to avoid the bomb's explosion and tossing MailBirdramon into another wall.

"Co-con-contain-co-De," MailBirdramon stuttered as its body sparked and its eyes flashed. "De-des-DESTROY!" MailBirdramon shouted out before flying around rapidly.

"This looks like trouble," Patamon said before he dodged MailBirdramon who had nearly sped right into him. "Yikes!"

"DESTROY! DE-DESTROY!" MailBirdramon shouted as its body continued to spark and twitch. "Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon suddenly began shooting its plasma-based attack rapidly in every direction it could, seeming to have lost all intention of completely its original mission.

"This is wrong!" Gatomon yelled as she jumped out of the way of one plasma cannon. "Digimon don't act like this! At least not normally!"

"Ya! He's acting more like a machine than a machine digimon!" Palmon said as MailBirdramon continued to spark and shoot plasma cannons. "I mean sure some machine digimon act a bit robotic, but this malfunctioning thing is pretty over the top," she added but gasped when a plasma cannon singed her flower.

"You ok?" Pikachumon asked running over to her.

"Yes, just a burn," Palmon said with a wince.

"You sure?" Gatomon asked coming over in concern.

"DESTROY!" MailBirdramon suddenly shouted; as if to remind all of its still threatening presents.

"We still have that crazy thing to deal with," Gatomon said in frustration before she dodged an incoming plasma cannon.

"This needs to be finished!" Pikachumon shouted dodging several plasma cannons. As Pikachumon, Gatomon, and Palmon dodged the blasts from below Patamon watched from above, he glared at MailBirdramon as it continuously shot blasts in random directions. MailBirdramon froze for a second as its body sparked and Patamon spotted something.

"A crack?" Patamon muttered to himself; there indeed was a thin crack going across MailBirdramon's neck. MailBirdramon stopped sparking after a moment and glared up at Patamon who stiffened slightly.

"Plasma Cannon!" MailBirdramon screeched as it began firing its attack again; luckily for Patamon it was still very unfocused so he managed to evade the attacks.

"Guys, there's a crack on his neck!" Patamon shouted as he flew around making sure to avoid being hit by any of MailBirdramon's blasts.

"A crack on his neck?" Pikachumon questioned looking at Gatomon and Palmon who nodded.

"That's what Patamon said! We need to hit that crack!" Gatomon said looking up at MailBirdramon who was still flying around shooting plasma cannons, only now it was focusing its attacks up at where Patamon was instead of down. "And soon, before that thing manages to hit Patamon!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" Patamon called down to his friends just before another plasma cannon zoomed by rather close to him. "But still, we should finish this soon," he added quickly.

"It's going to be hard to get a good aim at his neck," Pikachumon said. MailBirdramon soon began firing its plasma cannons at the ground once more, Pikachumon, Gatomon, and Palmon managed to dodge the attacks as best they could but they were getting tired and MailBirdramon was showing no signs of exhaustion, in fact its actions seem to be getting more wild and unpredictable as the battle progressed.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted; his attack hit MailBirdramon who turned to glare at him before it opened its mouth and began charging.

"Plasma-"

"Thunder!" Pikachumon interrupted MailBirdramon's attack with his own. The giant lightning bolt struck the mechanical bird digimon harshly. MailBirdramon's body seemed to lock up as sparks danced across its metal body rapidly. As MailBirdramon floated in the air seemingly paralyzed Patamon saw the crack on its neck was exposed.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted and with one clear shot hit the crack; the crack on MailBirdramon's neck seemed to explode into a mini fireworks show of sparks as MailBirdramon screeched and thrashed before crashing on the ground.

"Wow, that was a good shot," Gatomon said looking over MailBirdramon's body that lay on the ground in a sparking heap.

"It was nothing, besides Pikachumon's the one who allowed me to even get that shot," Patamon said looking over at Pikachumon who smiled and shook his head.

"No Patamon, that last shot was your doing alright, yes I paralyzed him but don't cut yourself short," Pikachumon explained.

"Ya, you both did great!" Palmon said and Gatomon nodded.

"We all did," Gatomon said before glancing back at MailBirdramon's fallen form and scoffing. "I'm glad that nuisance is down, but now we need to get back to the others, who knows how they're doing against ShadowBeetlemon and those two minions of his."

"I was wondering where the others were, we need to help them," Pikachumon said looking towards the doorway that led out of the room they were in.

"I'm sure they're fine, they can handle those creeps, but you are right, we should go help," Palmon agreed.

"Pri-pri-priority-ty-ty," A mechanical voice stuttered out and all eyes immediately fell upon the mechanical digimon that had begun pulling itself back up.

"No way," Pikachumon said in disbelief as he, Gatomon, Patamon, and Palmon watched in shock the digimon they thought they had defeated shakily get back to its feet.

"How can it keep going!?" Gatomon exclaimed as she backed up from the sparking digimon, the darkness of the room they were in only making it look all the more menacing.

"C-crucial damage de-detected, system cra-crash imminent," MailBirdramon stated as its body continued to spark and it struggled to remain upright.

"System…crash?" Palmon questioned as she looked at her friends.

"What is he talking about?" Patamon muttered as he stared at MailBirdramon.

"In-initiating s-self-destruct pr-protocol," MailBirdramon said as its eyes flashed red and its body began to smoke and spark erratically.

"Self-destruct!?" the four digimon exclaimed before quickly turning and running; or flying in Patamon's case. MailBirdramon shakily lifted its neck up and watched them before it began following them.

"Targets: locked. Self-destruct in one minute," MailBirdramon spoke in its deep, mechanical voice before the jets on its wings activated.

"He's following us!" Palmon shouted as they ran out of the room they were in.

"We need to get out now!" Patamon shouted as they all dashed towards the exit of the building; just as MailBirdramon lifted itself off of the ground and flew after its targets.

* * *

><p>"This isn't going good," Tentomon said, he and Biyomon had been attempting to get over to and destroy ShadowBeetlemon's machine that had created the smoke that caused their current problem; which was there friends acting like battle-crazed maniacs and trying to kill them.<p>

And then there was the fact that even if they destroyed the machine that most likely wouldn't snap their friends out of their crazed state, if their previous battles with digimon like this are anything to go by they would need to knock them out, and that was not going to be easy; physically or emotionally.

"Pepper Breath!" lost in his thoughts Tentomon never saw the fire ball coming before it struck him directly in the back, he fell with a cry of pain onto the ground.

"Tentomon!" Biyomon called in worry, she noticed her three; currently crazy, friends approaching him and quickly flew ahead of them. "Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled shooting her attack in front of Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon in an attempt to ward off their attempt at reaching Tentomon.

"Battle," Agumon said with what almost sounded like a chuckle as he stared up at Biyomon, Biyomon backed up slightly as Agumon began to approach her. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fireball up at Biyomon, she dodged but was still unsure what to do, battling their friends only encouraged them to fight back, and they had so far been unsuccessful in knocking them out.

"You really should just give up," Biyomon looked over at the source of the harsh voice; Youkomon, who along with BlackGargomon, and ShadowBeetlemon were still watching their struggle, far enough away so as to avoid becoming targets themselves, at least compared to Biyomon, and Tentomon as the battle-crazed digimon seemed to prefer going for the closer targets. "If you give up now it will save you a lot of pain in the long run, you are going to lose this," Youkomon spoke in a condescending tone that was getting on Biyomon's nerves.

"You…you," Biyomon growled trying to find the right words to describe the three evil digimon that were watching them fight their friends as if it was some form of cheap entertainment.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon and Gabumon's attacks hitting each other in the form of a small explosion of orange and blue flames caught the attention of Biyomon.

"You see what the smoke has done? They now only crave battle," ShadowBeetlemon laughed. Biyomon and Tentomon; who still stood on the ground, watched as Agumon and Gabumon growled at each other like two savage animals.

"Tails Slap!" Gomamon yelled trying to hit the grounded Tentomon who moved out of the way with a quick jump.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted; Gomamon was hit with the shock of electricity that emitted from Tentomon and fell.

"See! Fighting is normal! Even you succumb to it when cornered! Even against your so-called friends!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted as Tentomon stared at Gomamon in concern while trying to ignore ShadowBeetlemon.

Biyomon was about to say something to ShadowBeetlemon but never got the chance as the sound of an explosion filled the air catching everyone's attention. Everyone; even Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon looked in the direction the explosion had come from.

"What was that?" Tentomon asked; he and Biyomon grew worried, that explosion had sounded like it took place right on the other side of the building they were fighting behind; the building the others had gone in to rescue Pikachumon. A few moments passed before ShadowBeetlemon began chuckling and then laughing.

"Well, well, well, sounds like your friends tried to rescue that alien, but are now finished!" ShadowBeetlemon exclaimed all while laughing evilly, Biyomon and Tentomon wanted to question him but were soon attacked by Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon again.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shot a blast of blue fire at Tentomon hitting him back.

"We need to knock them out!" Tentomon cried before charging at Gabumon "Super Shocker!"

"Blue Blaster!" the two attacks collided but Tentomon quickly moved to the side and rammed into Gabumon.

"Talon Attack!" Tentomon shouted while hitting Tentomon with one of his claws, Gabumon stepped back a little and growled.

"You're right Tentomon, they're our friends but we need to finish this! Because are other friends may need help now!" Biyomon said before dodging Agumon and Gomamon who had both tried to pounce on her; resulting in them falling into a pile that Biyomon quickly attacked. "Spiral Twister!"

ShadowBeetlemon watched the battling digimon with amusement as Youkomon and BlackGargomon stood beside him.

"That explosion signified that the MailBirdramon construct activated its self-destruct protocol, why are you happy?" Youkomon questioned.

"The thing did its job, I can just make another anyway," ShadowBeetlemon shrugged, Youkomon and BlackGargomon exchanged unsure looks before looking back at ShadowBeetlemon.

"Sir, what if the alien was destroyed in the explosion as well?" BlackGargomon pointed out and ShadowBeetlemon looked at her and chuckled, before he began laughing with an insane look in his eyes that soon turned to anger making BlackGargomon uncomfortable.

"What happened to our friends?!" Biyomon yelled; having heard the evil digimon talking, they looked over to see Agumon and Gabumon both on the ground groaning in pain, with Gomamon currently occupied by Tentomon who kept shocking him.

"Talon Attack!" Tentomon hit Gomamon over the head with his claw knocking him out before he went over to Biyomon and glared at ShadowBeetlemon.

"So you defeated your friends, proud of yourselves?" ShadowBeetlemon asked with a hint of amusement, but the anger in his eyes had not disappeared.

"We want to know what happened to our other friends!" Biyomon growled, ShadowBeetlemon was about to respond when a female voice cut him off.

"We're over here!" Biyomon and Tentomon recognized Gatomon's voice and looked over to see said cat-digimon along with Patamon, Palmon, and Pikachumon rushing towards them.

"You're ok!" Tentomon shouted as he and Biyomon smiled in relief to be reunited with their friends. ShadowBeetlemon's eye twitched as he watched the digimon he thought had been destroyed approach.

"No! How!? How did you escape my MailBirdramon construct's self-destruct protocol!?" ShadowBeetlemon questioned; his voice full of frustration.

"Construct?" Pikachumon questioned.

"So it was fake!" Patamon concluded, he then noticed Gabumon and quickly flew over to his fallen brother in concern. ShadowBeetlemon growled at how they had ignored his questioned.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Tentomon asked, Gatomon walked over to her own fallen brother and began looking to see if he was alright.

"You guys tell us, did those creeps do this?" Gatomon asked holding Agumon up while glaring at ShadowBeetlemon, Youkomon, and BlackGargomon.

"Not directly, but ShadowBeetlemon used that smog stuff that made the other digimon go crazy on them, we had no choice but to knock them out," Biyomon said with her head down, Gatomon frowned and looked back down at Agumon.

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to," Gatomon said gently placing Agumon's head back on the ground.

"And to answer your question you nutcase," Pikachumon said while walking up to ShadowBeetlemon. "Your mechanical monstrosity tried to blow us up, but you made the mistake of making its self-destruct be timed, if it was supposed to just blow up when it caught us it might have done it, but with a time limit all we had to do was keep away from it until it exploded on its own," Pikachumon explained, ShadowBeetlemon glared his eye slightly twitching.

"Not to mention the so-called prison you put Pikachumon in made no sense, you had no security but the cage and that fake MailBirdramon," Patamon pointed out.

"You know what, come to think of it, none of this makes any sense!" the digimon were surprised that Youkomon; one on the digimon working for ShadowBeetlemon stated this, him and BlackGargomon both glared at ShadowBeetlemon who's whole body was now twitching.

"What is going on here!? Why have we been doing this! Sure you said it was just to cause chaos but that still makes no sense! Why did you do any of this!? How did you build that machine or find the rip!? What in the name of Yggdrasil is going on!?" BlackGargomon shouted pointing her gun-hands at ShadowBeetlemon.

ShadowBeetlemon looked between all the digimon glaring at him as his body twitched and his pupils dilated, finally ShadowBeetlemon ceased twitching and just stood with a blank look in his eyes.

"…ha…ha…haha..HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ShadowBeetlemon began laughing insanely as all the digimon could only stare at him, as he laughed Agumon, Gabumon, and Gomamon got back up rubbing their heads to ease their headaches from being knocked out.

"Oh, man that was not pleasant," Agumon said before he noticed ShadowBeetlemon laughing while the other digimon, including BlackGargomon and Youkomon were all staring at him.

"Um…what's going on?" Gomamon asked; unsure of what to think.

"None of them get it! None of them! But they'll suffer! All to please you master!" ShadowBeetlemon laughed as the other digimon began backing away from him.

"He's more insane then we originally realized," the nine young digimon heard Youkomon mutter to BlackGargomon, ShadowBeetlemon also seemed to hear him as he turned his focus on them with an insane glare that nearly froze them where they stood.

"Insane? You think I'm insane!?" ShadowBeetlemon, Youkomon and BlackGargomon had very uneasy looks on their faces, but if they were planning to respond they didn't get the chance as ShadowBeetlemon started laughing again. "Maybe I am insane…or maybe you are for not hearing him, or his plans!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted; now sounding angry and causing Youkomon and BlackGargomon to shrink back in fear.

"What are you talking about?" Patamon questioned; almost feeling concern for this, apparently completely insane digimon, most of this concern however, was replaced by fear when ShadowBeetlemon turned to him and his friends with a piercing glare.

"You are all fools! The bridge between worlds shall be open!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted insanely before he seemed to calm down a bit, or at least stop twitching. "And then we shall battle forever and my master will watch as we slowly destroy ourselves," ShadowBeetlemon stated firmly, he then looked at the machine and stared at it in silence, and began nodding slowly, as if he was listening to something. "Yes master, as you command," ShadowBeetlemon said before he walked closer to the machine and lifted his fists up above it.

"What is he doing?" Pikachumon questioned before ShadowBeetlemon slammed his fists down on the machine and began to tear it apart.

"Wasn't he just protecting that?" Tentomon asked; they were all confused and shocked at ShadowBeetlemon destroying his own machine.

"Sir what are you doing!?" BlackGargomon asked as she and Youkomon backing further away from the insane beetle digimon, ShadowBeetlemon ignored her question and just continued to rip apart his machine, soon it was completely destroyed; revealing what the machine had hidden; a rip in midair.

"The rip," Pikachumon said staring at his way home; he began to slowly step forward as he continued to stare at his way home, not noticing the smog that began to seep from the broken machinery around the rip.

"Pikachumon!" Gatomon cried before grabbing him by the tail and pulling him back.

"Huh? Gatomon?" Pikachumon questioned; snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

"What's wrong with you!? You almost walked right into that crazy smog!" Gatomon scolded with both anger and worry in her expression, Pikachumon began to feel a little guilty for worrying her.

"…Sorry, I…I don't know what came over me," Pikachumon lied; he knew exactly what came over him; despite the fact that he had become good friends with all the chosen digimon, and had an admittedly confusing relationship with Gatomon; of which he wasn't sure where it was going. He still had a very strong desire to return home, and seeing the rip just there, he had pretty much just lost all other thoughts, but he was focused now and he wouldn't go yet, not without dealing with this problem, and not without saying good bye.

"What's he doing?" Gatomon and Pikachumon heard Agumon question before they looked over at ShadowBeetlemon and saw what Agumon was asking about; ShadowBeetlemon was absorbing the smog that had come from the machine into himself.

"Yes, I will do as you command master," ShadowBeetlemon muttered as he continued to absorb the smog until there was no more, ShadowBeetlemon began to twitch again as he turned to glare at them all, his pupils dilated while he looked at them.

"Well I think we'll just be going, you can just pay us when we um…see you again," Youkomon said as he and BlackGargomon began backing up further.

"Yes, we have other stuff we need to get to, immediately," BlackGargomon added nervously before the two turned and bolted as fast as they could, ShadowBeetlemon watched them leave before turning his attention to the nine closer potential opponents.

"Battle…battle…battle," ShadowBeetlemon muttered in-between heavy breaths.

"He infected himself!?" Palmon questioned incredulously.

"That…dumb lunatic," Gomamon muttered in a slightly sarcastic manner, Biyomon gave him a look that told him that this was no time for such remarks and Gomamon shrugged apologetically

"Battle!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted before he charged at them all. "Thunder Fist!" ShadowBeetlemon tried to hit them with fist powered by lightning, though he wasn't aiming for any specific one of them so they were able to dodge pretty easily, it did not change the fact that they were now facing this battle crazed champion; who had earlier proven to be very powerful.

The nine digimon glared at their opponent as he stared at them all.

"Pikachumon," Agumon said and Pikachumon looked over to him. "The rip is right there, you go home, and we'll take care of this!" Agumon stated with a confident smile, Gatomon frowned at that notion but didn't say anything and just glared at ShadowBeetlemon. Pikachumon smiled at Agumon and shook his head.

"You think I'll just leave you guys now? No way! I will go home but I'm going to help you guys deal with this!" Pikachumon announced with resolve, Gatomon's frown changed to smile upon hearing this

"Battle!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted as his patients had run and he ran at the closest digimon to him; Tentomon "Thunder Fist!" ShadowBeetlemon started swinging his fist at Tentomon who evaded the attack by flying.

"I may not be able to use my super shocker on you but I can do this! Twice Arm!" Tentomon yelled before flipping forward with his claws outstretched, but ShadowBeetlemon moved out of the way in the blink of an eye.

"Proton Slam!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted before hitting Tentomon with an electrically charged horn. ShadowBeetlemon glared down at Tentomon who was now on the ground.

"Hey! That's my friend you're beating on!" Gomamon yelled before sliding forward and jumping at ShadowBeetlemon. "Surfer Dive!" Gomamon called his attack and attempted to body slam ShadowBeetlemon, but the only thing he body slammed was the ground as ShadowBeetlemon had moved out of the way of the attack, again.

"Thunder Fist!" Gomamon heard from behind him and acted fast.

"Bubble Barrier!" ShadowBeetlemon's fist collided with the bubble that Gomamon had made to protect himself; the bubble popped from the force of ShadowBeetlemon's attack, but Gomamon was unharmed.

"This isn't going too well," Tentomon said; getting up from the ground and flying into the air again, he still showed to have a noticeable amount of damage from ShadowBeetlemon's attack but was able to keep going.

"That's an understatement! We can't even hit him!" Agumon said in annoyance before shooting his attack at ShadowBeetlemon. "Pepper Breath!" as expected ShadowBeetlemon dodged and was now after Agumon.

"Lightning Blitz!" ShadowBeetlemon struck Agumon with his horn; Agumon was unable to dodge and suffered a lot of damage. Gatomon glared at ShadowBeetlemon who was running around at extremely fast speeds, occasionally hitting one of them, luckily he wasn't using more attacks so the damage was minimal, but this was still a problem and would become much worse if they didn't stop him soon.

"ShadowBeetlemon is really fast, if this keeps up he'll have us all defeated before we can even lay a hit on him, unless we can find some way to slow him down or catch up to him," Tentomon explained hovering over Pikachumon, and Gatomon, Pikachumon's ears twitched slightly as a smile came to his face.

"That's it!" Pikachumon exclaimed, the other digimon looked over at him before ShadowBeetlemon stopped moving and stood still while breathing heavily and twitching.

"What's your plan?" Gatomon asked Pikachumon while staring warily at the twitching ShadowBeetlemon.

"Just keep him occupied and don't get hit too much!" Pikachumon said; Gatomon just looked at him blankly.

"Why? What's your plan?" Gatomon asked; slightly aggravated that Pikachumon just expected them to go forward with a plan without knowing what it was, the other digimon seemed to agree with her sentiment.

"Ya, you got to tell us-" Gomamon began but ShadowBeetlemon had run over to him and grabbed him by the neck before he could finish, he then tossed him into Gatomon, punched Pikachumon, and grabbed Palmon and slammed her into the ground.

"No time to explain!" Pikachumon exclaimed through his pain. "Agility!" Pikachumon shouted before he rushed at ShadowBeetlemon who dodged and growled as his horn began to glow with electricity.

"Guess we'll just have to trust him on this," Gatomon muttered as she got ready to battle.

"I don't think that should be too much of a problem," Gomamon said before he began spinning around. "Bubble Barrier! Bubble Barrier! Bubble Barrier!" Gomamon shouted as he created many bubble shields around the area just as ShadowBeetlemon attacked.

"Lightning Blitz!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted before slamming his horn into the ground, spreading lightning around in a shockwave of sorts, many of the bubble barriers were destroyed, but the digimon were protected from the attack.

"Agility!" Pikachumon zoomed by ShadowBeetlemon who dodged his attack again as Gomamon continued to create more bubble barriers to replace the ones ShadowBeetlemon had destroyed.

"Grrrrr…Battle!" ShadowBeetlemon yelled out in frustration as he continued to try to attack but was only met with more bubble barriers, perhaps if he was at his normal intelligence he would have found a way to hit the ones he was trying to attack, but due to the battle smog making him a single minded creature of instinct he was being outsmarted left and right.

"We can't keep this up forever," Palmon said in concern; looking over a bubble barrier at ShadowBeetlemon, ShadowBeetlemon roared at her before hitting the barrier she quickly ducked behind; popping it.

"Bubble Barrier!" Gomamon yelled; jumping out from behind one of the barriers and creating several more to protect Palmon. ShadowBeetlemon growled and looked like he was just going to start attacking the bubbles again but then froze when he heard something.

"Agility! Agility! Agility!" ShadowBeetlemon turned around and hissed as he watched Pikachumon zooming around; getting faster and faster, Pikachumon looked at ShadowBeetlemon and smirked before charging forward in a burst of speed. "Agility!" ShadowBeetlemon was unable to react before Pikachumon rammed into him, and landed over by the bubble berries the chosen digimon were using for cover.

"Pikachumon, you hit him!" Patamon exclaimed in excitement flying over the bubbles and to his friend, Pikachumon smiled at Patamon and nodded.

"Every time I use agility I get faster," Pikachumon explained, he and Patamon noticed ShadowBeetlemon glaring at them, breathing heavily and twitching. "You better get back behind the barrier," Pikachumon said with a serious demeanor, Patamon frowned; not wanting to let his friend battle ShadowBeetlemon alone, but nodded and flew back behind the barrier.

"I don't like this," Gatomon said from behind the barriers as she and the others watched Pikachumon charge at ShadowBeetlemon and begin to ram him, Biyomon looked over at Gatomon in a questioning way.

"Why not? He's hitting him, and if he keeps using that agility move he'll only get faster," Biyomon said but Tentomon shook his head.

"Actually, I see where Gatomon is coming from, look," Tentomon said pointing one of his claws at Pikachumon and ShadowBeetlemon's 'battle,' if you could call it that, Pikachumon was continuously ramming ShadowBeetlemon with agilities and tackles. "Look, even though Pikachumon keeps hitting ShadowBeetlemon, he is barely damaging him, true ShadowBeetlemon can no longer land a hit on Pikachumon, but what does that matter if Pikachumon will likely pass out from exhaustion before he can do any real damage to ShadowBeetlemon?"

"And his electric attacks, which are, from what I have been able to tell; his most powerful attacks, are useless against that thing," Gatomon added watching as Pikachumon hit ShadowBeetlemon with a tackle but was clearly starting to show signs of fatigue.

"Well then, let's help him!" Agumon stated; jumping over the bubble barriers they were hiding behind and into the battlefield.

"Agumon what are you doing!? Our attacks can't hit him, remember!?" Gabumon exclaimed with some worry for his friend evident in his voice.

"That was the case, but now that Pikachumon is the faster one if we work together we can do this," Agumon said. Pikachumon noticed Agumon coming and looked over at him.

"Agumon? Get back!" Pikachumon warned as ShadowBeetlemon was about to attack, luckily he was focused on Pikachumon and was unaware of the new target that had entered their battlefield.

"Proton Slam!" ShadowBeetlemon shouted as he dived towards Pikachumon with a lightning charged horn, Pikachumon looked away from Agumon and quickly dodged the attack, ShadowBeetlemon glared at him and Pikachumon smirked.

"I know you're pretty much mindless right now, but calling your attacks is never a good idea!" Pikachumon shouted before he got ready for a counter attack. "Quick attack!" Pikachumon shouted before his speeding form streaked across ShadowBeetlemon's torso, causing him to wince. Pikachumon frowned after he landed again. "So why do I keep doing it?" Pikachumon muttered to himself in frustration.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's own call out caught Pikachumon's attention and he turned just in time to see Agumon's flaming attack hit the nearly recovered ShadowBeetlemon.

"Agumon! I can handle this! He's too speedy for you guys!" Pikachumon said looking back at Agumon before quickly circling ShadowBeetlemon; getting ready to attack again.

"No, look Pikachu," Gatomon called out coming out from the bubble barriers; Pikachumon looked at her; somewhat surprised she had called him Pikachu for the first time since he had adopted the alias Pikachumon. Gatomon; seeing she had his attention, decided to make her point as quickly as possible; before ShadowBeetlemon fully recovered in a few seconds. "You aren't doing enough damage alone! Let us help you! Make it so we can hit him! And now!" Gatomon all but ordered, Pikachumon was about to argue; but seeing ShadowBeetlemon getting ready to attack again decided there really was no time to argue.

"I don't have any choice! I'll do what I can!" Pikachumon agreed before going back to circling around the; now recovered, ShadowBeetlemon. ShadowBeetlemon glared at Pikachumon as best he could as he darted around him.

"What's Pikachumon doing?" Biyomon asked as she watched Pikachumon run around ShadowBeetlemon.

"He's trying to keep ShadowBeetlemon in place! Agumon and Gatomon have the right idea! It's time for us all to retaliate!" Tentomon exclaimed and his companions all silently agreed; no more words needed to be said; it was time to help their friend.

"Out of my way bubbles!" Gomamon yelled; popping the bubbles he had created to get through to the fight, he came to the side of Gatomon who smiled in appreciation.

"ShadowBeetlemon! You are going down!" Patamon yelled; flying above Agumon and shooting the dark digimon as menacing a glare as he could.

"You won't be able to defeat us! Not when we work as a team!" Gabumon added. ShadowBeetlemon looked between them and Pikachumon; who was still circling him, he didn't care what they were saying; he could barely understand them with his currently instinct-driven mind; all he knew is they were opponents.

"Quick attack!" Pikachumon rammed into ShadowBeetlemon; catching him off guard and giving the other digimon the opportunity they wanted.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Spiral Twister!" As one Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Biyomon all shot their long-range attacks at ShadowBeetlemon. ShadowBeetlemon hissed as the attacks hit his hide and forced him to the ground, but it didn't stop there, the four digimon continued to shoot their attacks at him giving him no time to recover; and allowing damage to build up.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon ran forward and joined the attack; hitting the dark digimon who was still down. ShadowBeetlemon tried to process what was going on around him; but he couldn't, the battle smog had already severely impaired his judgment and now he was under a constant attack from multiple sides; if he was in his right mind maybe he could have thought of a plan; but now he just didn't know what to focus on or do.

"Talon Attack!" Tentomon had joined in on the close range attacking now that the opportunity had presented itself.

"Plant Shock!" Palmon joined in the attack as well, the digimon were not showing ShadowBeetlemon any mercy; other then Gatomon they were all rookies; they couldn't afford to show any mercy, if he got the chance he could turn this back around on them, they needed to defeat him, now.

"Battle…battle…battle…" ShadowBeetlemon could not take anymore; he was lying on the ground; shallow breaths escaping from him every few seconds. The attacks ceased as they could see he was defeated.

"You know, I feel sorry for you," Pikachumon said looking down at ShadowBeetlemon. "Whatever you were trying to do…well I don't think even you knew what you were trying to do, but it failed," Pikachumon sighed, ShadowBeetlemon didn't seem to hear him; he just laid still on the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

"So, that's it then," Gatomon said walking over to Pikachumon. Pikachumon smiled at her and nodded.

"Ya, he's done, I can tell," Pikachumon said; glancing back at ShadowBeetlemon. ShadowBeetlemon began to glow causing them to jump back. "What the? Is he evolving-I mean digivolving?" Pikachumon questioned with a tense expression, but the chosen digimon didn't seem to be threatened by the glow coming from ShadowBeetlemon; in fact they seemed somewhat relieved.

"No Pikachumon, just the opposite," Tentomon said, and Pikachumon watched as ShadowBeetlemon's form within the glow shrunk and shifted; the glow soon faded to reveal the new creature; it looked sort of like Tentomon, but it was blue with some red markings on its body, mainly the chest area and the ends of its limbs, the hands were unlike Tentomon's in the sense that they were like actual hands with three claws as opposed to just one claw. The horn on its head resembled that of a male Heracross, its antenna hung in a way that made them look like a scarf, and it was a bit bigger then Tentomon; overall Pikachumon thought it kind of resembled a cross between Tentomon and a Heracross.

"So, he dedigivolved?" Pikachumon questioned; remembering Agumon's explanation from earlier when he was telling him about the Digidestines past adventures.

"Yes, he's in his rookie form now," Tentomon said while looking at ShadowBeetlemon's new form. "And this form would be; Kokabuterimon; an insect digimon like myself," Tentomon identified. "That's odd, Kokabuterimon are strong, but they typically hate violence, they usually try to hold the peace, even after digivolving," Tentomon added; confusing Pikachumon with this revelation; the other digimon already appeared to know this; but were also confused by the former ShadowBeetlemon's actions.

"So, how did this one end up as ShadowBeetlemon?" Pikachumon asked.

"How does any digimon end up bad? We don't know, but it happens," Gatomon said, while looking at the ground.

"My head…" a new voice muttered in a dizzy tone; they all quickly looked at Kokabuterimon, to find he was getting up; albeit in a wobbly manner. "What happened?" Kokabuterimon asked as he was slowly regaining coherency and had noticed the digimon around him looking at him warily.

"You…don't remember?" Agumon questioned; eyeing him carefully, Kokabuterimon was now looking around; he seemed confused, though it was hard to tell from looking at his insect eyes, except maybe for Tentomon.

"I just remember weird voices in my head, they're gone now," Kokabuterimon said; sounding relieved as he rubbed his head, as he looked around some more he spotted the rip, and went stiff with fear.

"Look, we still have some questions for-huh?" Gatomon tried to interrogate Kokabuterimon but stopped when she noticed he was frozen in place.

"Um…sir?" Palmon questioned; confused by his behavior and a little concerned, but still wary as he had been ShadowBeetlemon only a few minutes ago.

"…That hole," Kokabuterimon said slowly while backing up. "Evil, Evil! EVIL!" Kokabuterimon began shouting before he turned and ran away.

"Wait!" Pikachumon called to Kokabuterimon; but he was already too far away and soon he was completely out of sight, Pikachumon looked back at the rip that was his best chance to get back home "Evil?" Pikachumon questioned to himself; wondering what Kokabuterimon meant by that.

"Should we go after him?" Biyomon asked; looking in the direction Kokabuterimon had run off in.

"Perhaps later, maybe with Gennai's help, but right now we have another priority," Agumon said to Biyomon before pointing at Pikachumon and the rip.

"What did he mean..?" Pikachumon hadn't noticed what Agumon and Biyomon were saying; he was still trying to figure out what Kokabuterimon had meant when he was screaming evil, he didn't even notice Gatomon sneaking up behind him and tapping him on the should; Pikachumon jumped in surprise before turning to a smirking Gatomon.

"So…" Gatomon began in a playful, almost purring voice, but it didn't last as her face settled into a frown and her voice returned to its normal tone. "You're leaving now, right?" Gatomon muttered; turning her head away from Pikachumon.

"Gatomon..." Pikachumon muttered, staring at the feline creature; he was still unsure of his feelings for her, and he almost considered staying; but he shook those thoughts away; he knew he couldn't. "I need to go back," Pikachumon stated with finality, and Gatomon nodded; there was no argument to be made.

"You've been a good friend Pikachumon," Patamon said; flying over to Pikachumon. "I hope we can see you again someday, under better circumstances," Patamon said with a sad smile, Pikachumon smiled back.

"You never know, Professor. Oak was working on ways to communicate with other worlds, maybe you'll hear from me in the future, I'd love for you guys to meet my friends back home," Pikachumon said happily.

"We'd like for you to meet our partners too," Agumon said; walking over to Pikachumon and patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure Tai would enjoy meeting you."

"I'm sure Izzy would love to hear all about the pokémon world," Tentomon said; hovering nearby.

"And Mimi would probably think you're one of the cutest things she's ever seen," Palmon laughed.

"You should see my real form, it's even cuter," Pikachumon said with an amused smirk, but his smirk quickly turned into a frown. "But still…I don't know when I'll be able to see you again," Pikachumon said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up!" Gomamon said; sliding over to him. "You said that professor guy is working on a way to communicate with other worlds, right?" Gomamon questioned; Pikachumon nodded. "Well then, just have faith in him," Gomamon said cheerfully.

"Ya, we'll see each other again," Gabumon encouraged, Pikachumon smiled at Gabumon and Gomamon before he focused on Gabumon.

"Gabumon…I don't know if this is weird but…could you take off your pelt?" Pikachumon questioned; the chosen digimon were taken aback by this request, but Gabumon was most of all.

"Um…w-why?" Gabumon asked; somewhat uncomfortable.

"This is the last time I'll probably see you for awhile, and I'd like to remember the real you," Pikachumon said; now sounding uncomfortable himself. "Um…look, if this is too weird for you I-"

"No, it's fine," Gabumon cut him off, before looking around. "Um…but could I just show my face?" Gabumon asked Pikachumon nodded and Gabumon gave a somewhat relieved sigh before he pulled back the face part of his pelt; revealing his reptilian face, Gabumon gave a nervous smile and Pikachumon nodded.

"Maybe next time you can see us digivolve," Biyomon suggested.

"That is something I'd like to see," Pikachumon agreed.

"You would be impressed by Greymon," Agumon said cheerfully and Pikachumon chuckled.

"We'll see, I've seen some impressive creatures," Pikachumon said; thinking back to several of his and Ash's encounters with legendary Pokémon. A silence filled the air as everyone waited for someone else to say something.

"Well…I guess this is good bye," Gatomon finally spoke; though she didn't say it; there was a hint of a question in her tone; which Pikachumon was able to pick up on.

"Gatomon…I don't really know how I feel about you right now, I don't think we've had enough time to figure that out between us," Pikachumon said; catching Gatomon slightly off guard; since she didn't actually speak up on wanting to clarify their relationship. "But I do know I care about you, I'm just not sure if it's as friends, or more," Pikachumon explained, Gatomon nodded; understanding what he meant.

"I care for you too," Gatomon sad; she gave Pikachumon a nuzzle before walking back over to Agumon. Pikachumon looked at his new friends again and nodded to each of them.

"Ok…I'm ready," Pikachumon said, he then turned to the rip and started walking towards it, before he entered it he looked back at the eight chosen digimon and waved. "Goodbye," he said before he entered the rip, and it closed.

"He's gone," Gatomon said sadly as Agumon hugged her in support.

"Yes, he is, but not forever," Agumon said in encouragement.

"Ya, just like our partners, someday we will be reunited with him," Patamon said cheerfully and Gatomon couldn't help but smile, Agumon and Patamon were right, she was sure she would see him again, just like she was sure she would see Kari again, Gatomon clutched the whistle that hung around her neck and smiled. "Someday we'll all meet again."

* * *

><p>Pikachumon wandered the empty space of data, which he assumed was between his world and the digital world.<p>

"So, here I am again," Pikachumon said as he looked around, he soon noticed his tail beginning to dissolve into the data; just like the first time, but this time he didn't panic. "I'm going home now," Pikachumon with a calm smile as his entire body disappeared into data.

What Pikachumon didn't know was that something was following him.

"_When one door closes, another opens._"

* * *

><p>Well that's that. A quick epilogue will follow shortly. There will be a sequel in the future. Review if you want, tell me if you spot any mistakes, but don't make that the only thing in your review. I know it's been a long wait, and that this isn't that good, but I hope it satisfied some. Bye, see you soon.<p> 


	9. Epilogue

This is the end epilogue. It's not much but it's what we're finishing with. I went back and changed a few of Pikachu's used moves to some that made a bit more sense.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>"Pikachu!" Ash cried out, seconds after his starter had vanished. He didn't know what had happened, one moment his buddy was here, the next he was gone. The trainer soon began frantically searching the room for his lost starter.<p>

"Oh dear, where did Pikachu go?" Delia questioned in worry, Prof. Oak looked shocked by this turn of events.

"Pikachu! Please, if you're here come out!" Ash called out, but no response was heard. Ash was about to try looking elsewhere, when the computer glowed again. "It's happening again?" the young trainer questioned, as he and the other two humans in the room shielded their eyes. The glow grew brighter, until it was too bright to see anything, then as suddenly as it came, the glow faded.

"Pikachu!" A voice announced, Ash, Delia, and Prof. Oak slowly uncovered their eyes to see a familiar, electric type, sitting in front of the computer.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed in happiness, and relief, before he went over and picked up his partner.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu happily exclaimed as his trainer hugged him, Ash held his partner up and took a good look at him, before frowning slightly.

"Where did you go? Did you hide when the first glow came and come out when the second one did? I couldn't find you," Ash stated with a confused look on his face, Pikachu also looked confused by this statement.

"Pikapi pika? Pikachu pi chu pi," Pikachu stated, Delia and the professor couldn't understand what the electric mouse had said, but Ash could, and his reaction gave them a pretty good idea of what was said.

"Wait, what? Two days!?" Ash exclaimed in confusion, while his mother came over to make sure everything was alright. Prof. Oak, on the other hand, walked over to his computer with a look of fascination on his face.

"What just happened?" The Pokémon professor pondered to himself, staring at his computer. Pikachu seemed to be trying to explain something to his trainer.

"Professor, Pikachu's talking about something called a 'Digital world.' Do you know anything about that?" Ash questioned, bringing Prof. Oak's attention away from the computer.

"Digital world?" Prof. Oak questioned curiously, unbeknownst to anyone in the room, the unwatched computer began to give off a few sparks, as static flashed across the screen, and a dark mist floated out of it and drifted out the window.

"_I'm not done yet."_

* * *

><p>Well we have an end, the humans are confused but we won't see a conclusion to their confusion until the sequel, as this story was more about the Pikachu and the digimon, and I wanted to finish it. I don't know when I'll make the sequel, but it will be made. For now this is done. Bye.<p> 


End file.
